Hogwart´s Bollos
by ninotchka
Summary: Verano de 1996. Justo después de la muerte de Sirius, Harry Potter aprovecha los últimos días de vacaciones de verano antes de volver a Hogwarts para acudir a la inauguración de un nuevo bar en el Callejón Diagon...
1. El nuevo bar de la esquina

-CAPÍTULO 1-

_**El nuevo bar de la esquina**_

El día más caluroso del verano llegaba a su fin1, y, al igual que los días precedentes y que los días que le seguirían2, el sol finalmente se había decidido a ocultarse tras los enormes edificios de Londres, dando un respiro a sus asfixiados, sudorosos y poco acostumbrados a semejante clima habitantes. Las piedras de los muros del callejón suspiraron al unísono de alivio y se acomodaron en sus huecos, empujándose unas a otras hasta encontrar la mejor postura para pasar la noche. Los crujidos y protestas de las piedras llenaron el aire caliente y seco del anochecer, en un sonido casi imperceptible dentro del cual el oído experto podía distinguir sin demasiados problemas gruñidos de "Eh, aparta, éste es mi sitio", "¿No podría mirar por dónde pisa?", "Hay que ver qué poca educación tiene esta juventud, en mis tiempos...", etc etc etc. También las piedras del suelo, más lisas y desgastadas por las pisadas constantes, intentaban acomodar su nuevo tamaño3 al excesivo hueco que cada una de ellas ocupaba instantes antes en la calzada de la estrecha y sinuosa callejuela.

El pequeño parche de cielo que se veía entre los edificios construidos a base de piedras gritonas se había vuelto de un oscuro color púrpura, y las primeras estrellas asomaban, miraban a ambos lados, suspiraban de alivio al no ver al sol y desaparecían de nuevo para avisar a sus amiguitas estrellas de que ya podían salir, que ya se había ido "ese abusón".

El callejón, siempre pletórico de actividad durante las horas diurnas, había empezado a acoger otro tipo de actividades, más variopintas y, en algunos casos, más educativas. Lo que durante el día, bajo la atenta mirada de la más cercana de las estrellas4, eran paredes llenas de tiendecitas agradables repletas de personas amables e inocentes en mayor o menor medida, se convertía paulatinamente en un callejón oscuro, iluminado por la parpadeante luz de los faroles de gas y de las antorchas que alguien había ido encendiendo y colgando por las paredes como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer. Las estrellas, más permisivas, observaban regocijadas las sombras que se desplazaban con cautela entre las piedras que hacían ejercicios de estiramiento tras el largo día pasado al calor abrasador del sol.

A las diez en punto de la noche5 hubo una explosión de luz en un extremo del callejón. Las sombras huyeron y se ocultaron cuando el cartel de una tienda, que durante todo el día había sido de madera de roble con letras pintadas en rojo formando la leyenda "Supermercados Al Costo" se convirtió en un luminoso de neón rosa y azul. Lo que por el día había sido una tapadera más o menos conocida por las autoridades locales para vender marihuana al por mayor a minoristas y pequeñas y medianas empresas, se había transformado en cuestión de minimicronésimas de nanosegundo en la puerta de un local decorada con gusto impreciso6, sobre el que se iluminaban alternativamente, cada palabra de un color, azul y rosa, dos términos que al lector ya le sonarán (porque están en el título, hombreee): "Hogwart´s Bollos"7.

Un hombre enorme lleno de músculos por todas partes salió del local, sin molestarse en cerrar del todo la puerta. Se detuvo en el umbral, se apoyó con gesto despreocupado en uno de los espejos que decoraban el dintel y se puso a hacer crujir todas y cada una de las articulaciones de su esqueleto. Hizo crujir sus nudillos. Hizo crujir sus codos, sus muñecas, sus rodillas, sus tobillos, sus cervicales. Incluso hizo crujir un par de veces cada uno de sus párpados. Después, se colocó con esmero la gorra de cuero In-the-navy adornada con cadenita dorada sobre los escasos cabellos rubios, se atusó el bigote, se enderezó las gafas de sol y tanteó en su cinturón de cuero negro (la única prenda de vestir que llevaba aparte de la gorra) para comprobar que el látigo seguía allí.

De la puerta entreabierta salía el sonido inconfundible de una canción de Rafaella Carrá, que el hombre tarareó sin ningún tipo de pudor. Incluso se atrevió a marcarse un par de pasos de baile imitando a Norma Duval en pleno furor revistero años ochenta cuando creía que nadie lo observaba. Pero es que sí había alguien que lo observaba.

Una de las sombras había declinado la invitación hecha por el luminoso de neón del local y se había resistido a huir, como el resto de las sombras. Se había cobijado en una de las curvas que hacía cada pocos metros el callejón8, apoyado con displicencia en una pared cuyas piedras se habían quedado muy muy muy quietas y habían dejado de respirar, y observaba con lo que en cualquier otra sombra habría podido interpretarse como una sonrisa, pero que en aquella no lo era, o no se sabía porque era una sombra tan sumamente sombra que no se veía si sonreía o sacaba la lengua.

La sombra permitió pacientemente que el hombre de la gorra y el cinturón ejecutase la apoteosis final de su número musical, y después se separó de la pared, cuyas piedras suspiraron de alivio y se lanzaron a reanimar a una de ellas, que estaba en parada cardiorrespiratoria de tanto aguantar el aliento9. Haciendo caso omiso de la pared que fluctuaba y cambiaba de forma a sus espaldas, la sombra se acercó a grandes zancadas al charco de luz azul-rosa-azul-rosa-azul y permitió que éste la iluminase.

En realidad, no era una sombra. Bueno, sí, era una sombra, pero una sombra con forma de hombre alto y delgado cubierto con una capa negra negrísima y una capucha a juego. Tan negro era su atuendo que el resto de las sombras quedaban, en comparación, como unas manchas de color gris desvaído, como ese que se le queda a una camiseta negra cuando la lavas una vez por semana durante diez o doce años. El hombre encapuchado se dirigió hacia el hombre prácticamente desnudo (un buen contraste, pensó el portero; de hecho, se planteó, mientras veía acercarse a aquella figura, proponerle formar juntos un dúo y debutar como estrellas de una carroza en la procesión del día del Orgullo Gay. Sin embargo, hubo algo en la forma de andar de aquella capa con capucha que no le gustó demasiado, que hizo desaparecer de su mente todo deseo de asociarse con ella y que lo obligó, como buen cumplidor de sus obligaciones contractuales que era, a alargar un brazo e interponerlo entre la figura y la puerta del local).

Cuando la figura levantó lo que debía ser la cabeza, el portero escudriñó el interior de la capucha, intentando verle el rostro. No había más que sombras, aunque en el fondo de la capucha podían distinguirse dos lucecitas de un malsano color rojizo. Se estremeció, y supo al instante que el escalofrío no tenía nada que ver con su escueta vestimenta ni con la bajada de la temperatura. Sin embargo, hizo honor a su título de gorila-matón-porterodiscoteca y se mantuvo firme, señalando el cartelito escondido entre un póster de un motorista cachas que se cubría sólo con el casco y un espejo enmarcado en rosa y blanco: "Reservado el derecho de admisión".

La capa se encogió de hombros y volvió a intentar entrar. El portero interpuso su cuerpo para impedírselo. Las piedras de las paredes se quedaron mudas. Las estrellas se acercaron un poquito para observar la escena con interés morboso, e incluso hubo algunas supernovas que intercambiaron apuestas con las enanas blancas10 acerca del desenlace. El gorila irguió los hombros y levantó la barbilla con un gesto de suficiencia, que el temblor de sus rodillas desmentía sin lugar a dudas.

- ¡A ver, el carné!

El hombre alto que se cubría con la capa negra y la capucha volvió a encogerse de hombros.

- No creí que lo necesitase - dijo con voz fría.

- Pues sí, listillo - dijo el portero, ganando confianza conforme demostraba su superioridad física -. A ver si te crees que aquí entra cualquiera.

- Usted no sabe quién soy yo - dijo la voz desde debajo de la capucha, aún más fríamente.

- No me importa - dijo el gorila -. Aquí no entra nadie sin cantar un blues... digo... sin enseñarme el carnet -. Después se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa conciliadora -. Son las normas, ya sabe... Yo no las he puesto... Si te pillan dentro y no tienes la edad, el que me la cargo soy yo...

El hombre alto rebuscó unos instantes en su capa, y, a los pocos segundos, extrajo una tarjetita plastificada, sujeta entre dos dedos alargados y del color blanco de los cadáveres. Se la tendió al portero, que lo cogió con una mano temblorosa y lo examinó detenidamente.

- Lo siento, pero no vale - dijo, devolviéndoselo.

- ¿Pero por qué? - preguntó el hombre encapuchado, con voz de fría sorpresa.  
- Pues porque no pone ni tu nombre... - dijo el gorila, señalando la tarjetita plastificada.

- Es que soy El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, oiga.

- Tampoco pone tu fecha de nacimiento.

- Porque cuando me lo renové en el Ministerio no quería que nadie supiese quién era.

- Pues aquí sólo entra gente con personalidad - dijo el gorila, esbozando una sonrisa de suficiencia, como si hubiese comprendido que le había ganado la partida. El hombre encapuchado se quedó paralizado unos instantes. Después, se guardó la tarjetita entre las ropas y se puso a rebuscar de nuevo entre los pliegues negros negrísimos de la capa.

- Cagóntó... - farfulló, mientras volvía del revés todos los bolsillos habidos y por haber, de los que salían objetos que mejor no describir por si hieren la sensibilidad de algún lector que acabe de comer -. A ver si éste le vale - dijo, tendiéndole otro carnet al portero, que lo cogió con gesto de frustración.  
- Mmmm... - murmuró, examinándolo con aún más detenimiento que el anterior -. ¿Tom Sorvolo Ryddle? ¿Tú te crees que con ese nombre vas a alguna parte, chaval? - dijo, riendo burlonamente.

- Hombre, yo...

- Según tu fecha de nacimiento - continuó el portero, como si no lo hubiera oído -, ya no tienes edad de ir de bares por ahí, majete.

- Pero...

- Además - volvió a interrumpir el gorila -, este carné caducó allá por 1963, así que no vale.

El hombre alto se quitó la capucha y mostró su rostro al portero, como si el mero hecho de enseñar la cara fuese la más terrible de las amenazas.

Sin embargo, el gorila apenas miró el rostro que se ocultaba tras la capucha. Haciendo caso omiso de los gemidos de las piedras de la pared y del suelo, el musculoso portero se creció, como suelen hacer este tipo de individuos ante las personas que intentan colarse en sus locales y cuyas jetas no les gustan. Sin reparar en lo ridículo que hacía el cinturón y lo que había encima y debajo, adoptó una pose Jackiechan y se enfrentó con el hombre de la capa negra.

- Oye, tronko - dijo la ex sombra ex encapuchada, amenazante, con la voz más cruel que consiguió en esos momentos de frustración -, que soy Lord Voldemort y como no me dejes entrar te echo una maldición que se te van a quitar las ganas de tener ganas.

- Como si eres Lord Byron, aquí no se entra sin carné.

El hombre alto sacó una delgada varita de madera11 y apuntó un palmo más abajo del cinturón de cuero del portero de la discoteca.

- ¡_AVADA KEDAVRA_!

Un torrente de luz verdosa desvirtuó por un instante los bonitos y alternativos charcos de luces azul y rosa. Cuando la luz verde se atenuó, el gorila yacía en el suelo, frente a la puerta del bar, con cara de no ir a durar mucho tiempo más entre los vivos.

- ¡Pata de cabra! - exclamó con voz vacilante12, y su cabeza cayó hacia un lado. Quedó inmóvil. El hombre de la capa negra sonrió, volvió a cubrirse la cabeza con la capucha y saltó por encima del cuerpo sin vida del portero, perdiéndose entre las sombras que daban acceso a Hogwart´s Bollos.

Lo que no sabía esa sombra era que otra sombra más bajita y menos sombra13 había observado toda la escena desde otra curva del horriblemente planificado callejón14.

1 Siempre quise comenzar así una novela

2 Excepto para los seguidores de las predicciones apocalípticas de la secta Adoremos Al Pingüino de Roncesvalles En Los Últimos Días, claro está

3 Más pequeño, claro; véase el principio de dilatación y contracción de los cuerpos bajo los efectos del calor y del... menos calor, digamos.

4 "Ese abusón", o, para los seguidores de la secta Los Catatónicos de Carabanchel, "El Ojo Que Todo Lo Ve Y Todo Lo Juzga Y Me Da Por Cuo Todos Los Días De Resaca Alguien Ha Visto Mis Gafas De Sol? Si Estaban Aquí Hace Un Minuto... Jodr, Necesito Un Trago"

5 Hora Internacional Coordinada

6 Al que le gusten los estampados étnicos y los espejos redondos le encantará.

7 O sea: se enciende en color azul "Hogwart´s", se apaga y en ese instante se enciende en rosa "Bollos", ¿ha quedado claro?

8 Planificado sin duda por un arquitecto borracho de la secta de Carabanchel anteriormente mencionada, y aprobado por un grupo de concejales adictos a las drogas sintéticas con la firma del Plan General de Ordenación Urbana por parte de un alcalde con demasiados antidepresivos en el cuerpo; una historia interesante que deberá ser contada en otra ocasión.

9 Hacía muchos años que el doctor Pedrosa le había aconsejado que dejase de fumar, pero la piedra en cuestión no era de las que hacían caso de los consejos; se podría decir que era un poco dura de mollera.

10 Algo que cualquier estrella sabe que es muy poco recomendable; las enanas blancas son unas tramposas empedernidas, y son capaces incluso de implosionar y convertirse en agujeros negros con tal de no perder una apuesta. Se ha sabido de universos desaparecidos en medio de horribles cataclismos por culpa de la afición al juego sucio de las enanas blancas (que siempre han negado cualquier implicación en los sucesos, por supuesto).

11 Treinta y cuatro centímetros de largo, madera de tejo, núcleo central de pluma de fénix, ideal para tocar las pelotas repetidas veces.

12 Incluso en los últimos momentos de su vida, hay gente tan acostumbrada a pertenecer al mundo del espectáculo que no pueden evitar decir unas palabras tan absurdas como esas.

13 O sea, una simple figura que permanecía entre las sombras, ya que no se podía asegurar que pudiera obtener el certificado de autenticidad de sombra, bueno, una figura oscura, dejémoslo así.

14 Horriblemente planificado desde el punto de vista urbanístico; en otros aspectos era la caña de España. Y si no que se lo pregunten a las piedras.


	2. ¿Qué hace una chica como tú en?

- CAPÍTULO 2 -

_**¿Qué hace una chica como tú en un sitio como éste?**_

El interior del nuevo bar de la esquina era, si cabe, aún más interesante que el exterior. Si en la puerta había un exceso de espejitos de formas diversas y pósters de dudoso gusto, la sala a la que daba acceso parecía decorada por un diseñador francés de finales del siglo XVIII con aspiraciones futuristas y la suficiente clarividencia como para haber soñado con decorados de Star Trek. Allí se mezclaban los tapetitos de encaje con las banquetas ergonómicas de diseño aerodinámico y poca resistencia al viento, las butacas Luis XVI tapizadas de brocado con unas mesitas monísimas bastante minimalistas1 y un enorme espejo enmarcado en madera purpurinada sobre la barra de acero inoxidable bordeada de fluorescentes rojos y verdes. Y todos los elementos que decoraban la sala trataban de llevarse la contraria con marcado acierto. El bar era como una mala pesadilla surgida tras una indigestión de fabada asturiana. Y, cuando el nuevo cliente se echó hacia atrás la capucha, se pudo comprobar que él era aproximadamente lo mismo, sólo que acompañando la fabada con una buena ración de callos madrileños en estado de descomposición.

Lo primero que se solía pensar al observar la cara de la sombra (ahora descapuchada) era que había que matar a su estilista, y después matar a todos los estilistas por si acaso. Lo segundo era sentir unas irrefrenables ganas de salir corriendo y no parar hasta llegar a Wisconsin, y después seguir corriendo hasta dar la vuelta al puñetero globo.

Debajo de la capa, la sombra era un hombre. Claro que hay hombres que dan miedo, pero éste en particular no sólo daba miedo: él era el miedo. Era alto, tan delgado que parecía que se fuese a romper con sólo ponerse a caminar2, y completamente calvo. Bien, es cierto que los calvos no son especialmente aterrorizadores, pero es que una cosa es ser calvo y otra cosa es otra cosa. Éste espécimen de la raza humana, por encuadrarlo en alguna de las subdivisiones biológicas de la fauna, no tenía un solo pelo que disimulase la blancura resplandeciente de su cocorota. Y el resto del cuerpo era del mismo color; al menos lo que se podía ver debajo de la capa negra. Las manos eran blanquísimas y alargadas hasta extremos insospechados, y el rostro era tan blanco que parecía lavado con Kalia Oxi-action con megaperls y oxígeno activo.

Sin embargo, no era esa extrema blancura lo que hacía que la gente corriese al cuarto de baño a ponerse los pañales anti-pérdidas involuntarias de orina3: eran los rasgos que componían el rostro en sí los que conseguían que todos los que lo contemplaban cancelasen inmediatamente sus citas con el cirujano plástico de la esquina y planeasen mandarle unos sicarios para impedir que siguiera ejerciendo tan perniciosa profesión. Los labios, finísimos, prácticamente inexistentes, estirados en una mueca que aproximadamente quería decir "ni se te ocurra dirigirme la palabra o te sucederán cosas muy pero que muy malas". La nariz, también prácticamente inexistente, un par de orificios colocados justo encima de la boca. Los ojos, que evidentemente sí existían, y mucho, como no se podía dejar de notar. Dos ojos rasgados, de pupilas felinas, con los iris del brillante color rojo de la sangre. Unos ojos, en definitiva, que contenían una promesa de sufrimientos, torturas y dolor en general bastante explícita.

La sombra de los ojos rojos se paseó por el bar, haciendo caso omiso de la atronadora música que hacía vibrar las lamparitas azules de cada mesita4 y de las múltiples parejitas de magos y brujas que se hacían arrumacos en la penumbra. Ni siquiera pareció percatarse de que las parejitas de magos y brujas eran parejitas de magos y parejitas de brujas. Se limitó a acercarse a la barra y llamar con un gesto al camarero, que tembló incontrolablemente dentro de su camiseta de cuero ajustada y se acercó, con cara de querer redactar sus últimas voluntades.

- ¿Qué... qué desea? - preguntó, y se colocó la camiseta, que de pronto parecía habérsele quedado cinco tallas grande.

- Póngame un Bloody Mary, por favor - pidió la sombra con voz fría pero amable. Aunque su tono daba a entender que la amabilidad le costaba un esfuerzo considerable.

La sombra de los ojos rojos paseó la mirada sin mucho interés por las mesitas del bar, como si estuviera buscando a alguien y el resto de la humanidad no le diera ni frío ni calor5.

Sin embargo, lo que pensaron en los minutos siguientes los clientes del pub fue que habían pasado los últimos treinta años ingiriendo ácidos de bajísima calidad. Porque el hombre alto de la capa negra de pronto se quedó rígido y muy, muy quieto, con la mirada clavada en un rincón de la sala, y en ese mismo momento, para estupefacción del pincha-discos, comenzó a sonar una melódica y antigua canción italiana que decía algo así como "_Ti-aaamo, noinao ti-aaaamo_...". El rostro del hombre se contorsionó, las narinas se le dilataron, la boca se entreabrió y por la comisura cayó un hilillo de baba y una laxa lengua bífida, y los ojos reptilianos tomaron la forma de dos corazoncitos que latían al unísono.

Las miradas de todos los presentes se dirigieron hacia el rincón donde miraba el hombre, y tropezaron con la imagen de una jovencita de unos diecisiete años, pálida, de vaporoso cabello ondeante al viento6, con una modosa inclinación de cabeza que ocultaba parcialmente sus inocentes rasgos asiáticos.

El hombre, evidentemente impactado por la visión de la muchachita, se acercó como movido por un resorte hacia el rincón. La joven levantó la vista y clavó sus rasgados ojos negros en los dos corazoncitos rojos, que se contrajeron dolorosamente ante tanta belleza. El hombre vestido de negro llegó hasta donde se encontraba la muñequita asiática, se arrodilló brevemente ante ella y le tendió con gentileza, elegancia y una marcada actitud aristocrática7 una mano blanca y larga, que ella aceptó.

La jovencita se levantó, y dirigió una mirada calculadora y un guiño que desmentía toda su pose de inocencia interrumpida hacia el bulto sospechoso que la acompañaba8; el hombre, que no podía disimular su expresión de éxtasis y que, evidentemente, no se había percatado ni de la mirada ni del guiño, rodeó gentilmente su cintura con un brazo y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Bajó la cabeza lentamente y la besó con tanta pasión que las lámparas del techo oscilaron y las paredes comenzaron a temblar.

Tan arrolladora debió ser la pasión que la sombra de la capa puso en aquel beso que, de pronto...

KATAKOBOUMMMBAAAAAA!

...el local explotó.

Lo único que se podía distinguir entre las nubes de humo negro y de olor rancio y sulfuroso eran más nubes de humo negro y de olor rancio y sulfuroso. En ese momento, de un agujero abierto en uno de los muros que podía entreverse con muchas dificultades entre el humo negro blablaba, surgieron dos figuras, evidentemente humanas, absolutamente idénticas, y obviamente asombradas y contritas.

Se trataba de dos jóvenes, aproximadamente de la misma edad de la jovencita asiática de hace un rato y de la mesa camilla que la acompañaba, cuyo rasgo más acusado era su impactante pelo pelirrojo. Bueno, y su cara de absoluta diversión mientras esquivaban los cadáveres amontonados entre los escombros.

- Joé, colega, creo que nos hemos pasado con eso de la pólvora... - dijo uno de ellos, observando con interés una lamparita de Tiffany´s tirada en un rincón.

- La verdad es que deberíamos haberlo probado antes en otro sitio - dijo el otro, mirando hacia el boquete por el que acababan de entrar -. Hemos destrozado nuestro local, Fred.

- Y de paso el de al lado, George.

- Bueno... - dijo George -. Nunca me gustó la clase de gente que esas dos vacas de Slytherin traían a su pub.

- A mí tampoco - respondió su clon -. Claro que hay que tener estómago para ir a beber a un bar regentado por Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bullstrode...

- Ahora podremos quedarnos con su local - dijo George con cara de estar a punto de hacer el negocio de su vida.

- Po zí.

Justo en ese momento surgió de entre los escombros, al más puro estilo peli de terror de jolibúd, una mano cadavérica, blanquecina, que se contorsionaba como si buscase carne humana para sobrevivir.

- Coooooooñio, qué susto más malo... - exclamó Fred, llevándose la mano al corazón. Una voz fría, con un tinte de desesperación, surgió de entre los cascotes y ladrillamen en general.

- ¡Jelp! ¡Jelp!

Los dos muchachetes se miraron, sorprendidos, y luego miraron de nuevo en dirección a la mano, que se agitaba en el aire.

- Pobre hombre - dijo George -, tiene una pared encima...

- ¡No es una pared! - exclamó la voz -. ¡Es la vaca de la tía esa que me he enrrollao!

- Los peligros de la vida sexual, tío - dijo con voz comprensiva Fred, mientras se dirigía hacia la montaña de escombros.

- Haz como nosotros, que en siete años no se nos ha conocido lío, rollo o sucedáneo. Ni siquiera se sabe con quién fuimos al Baile de Navidad hace dos años, aunque - añadió - se supone que fuimos el uno con el otro9...

- Lo de Angelina fue una tapadera - aseguró Fred.

- Estaba convencido de que era un rollo seguro - dijo la voz desde debajo de los piedros -. ¡Jelp!

Los dos gemelos se afanaron en conseguir sacar al propietario de la voz de debajo de allí, y también, puestos a hacer una labor social se hace hasta el final, le echaron una mano a la hora de incorporarse. Sin embargo, una vez de pie, se quedaron mirando fijamente su rostro, con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¡A-a-aaaah! - exclamó George, horrorizado, y retrocedió unos pasos.

- ¡Macho, sí que eres feo!

- Sin faltar, ¿eh? - dijo el hombre alto de la voz fría con cara de pocos amigos -. Que soy el más guay de la Comarca. Y el más malo.

- ¿El más malo?

- Sí... ligando - dijo uno de los mellizos, el tal Fred, que debía tener muy poco instinto de conservación.

Los ojos rojos del hombre brillaron peligrosamente.

- ¿Qué has dicho? - preguntó, con una voz tan fría que el suelo a su alrededor se cubrió de una fina capa de escarcha.

- Nada, tío... tron... como te llames.

- Soy El Que No Debe Ser Nombradooooooo! - dijo el tipo de negro con voz de asustar mucho mucho.

- Eso no ayuda a la hora de mantener una relación, claro... - dijo George con cara de comprensión. Sin embargo, el hombre de la capa no se lo tomó demasiado bien, ya que puso cara de asustar mucho, pero mucho, mucho, ¿eh?

En ese momento, para alivio de los lectores10, apareció un hombre de barba y pelo blancos en la puerta de la calle, y saltó por encima del cadáver desnudito del gorila.

- ¡Dumbledore! - exclamó el hombre de negro, con una expresión de odio mezclado con susto en su blanco rostro.

- Has cometido una estupidez al venir aquí esta noche, Tom... - dijo el mago del pelo blanco, sacudiéndose la túnica con desinterés.

- ¡Eh, viejo - dijo el más feo de los cuatro, con sorna -, que eso es de otra peli!

Dumbledore sonrió.

- Sí, pero es que me mola mucho esa parte de mi diálogo - dijo, y sacó la varita de entre los pliegues de la túnica -. ¿Quieres que juguemos, Voldemort?

Voldemort puso cara de fastidio.

- ¿Y ahora po qué, Dumbly? Si no estaba haciendo nada...

- Pero me has jodido mi local favorito - respondió Dumbledore, y sacudió la varita, de donde surgió un rayo de luz color azul celeste, que rebotó en Voldemort.

- ¿No quieres matarme, Dumbledore? - dijo éste en tono de burla -. Estás por encima de esa crueldad, ¿verdad?

- Ahora eres tú el que se sale del guión - respondió Dumbledore -. Eso es de la quinta peli.

- Vale, vale...- refunfuñó Voldemort -. Pero no puedes matarme, como bien sabes... Nadie puede matarme...

- ¡Yo sí! - exclamó una voz desde la puerta. Los cuatro personajes que ya estaban en escena se volvieron hacia allí, para ver a un muchachete de unos dieciséis años, moreno, con gafas redondas, una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente y cara de protagonista absoluto, que saltaba con decisión el cadáver del gorila y miraba a Voldemort con cara de odio feroz. Voldemort le devolvió la mirada.

- ¡¡¡Cooooooñio, Jarri! - exclamó George, con una sonrisa -. ¡Tú por aquí!

- Ya me estás dando mucho por el cuo, Potter - dijo Voldemort, imprimiendo mucho mucho mucho odio en su mirada -. Te mataré, te mataré mucho, te mataré dos veces -. Y soltó una carcajada francamente acongojante.

El destrozado local se llenó de una extraña musiquilla interpretada anónimamente por alguien que no sabía tocar la armónica, acompañado por alguien que no tenía ni idea de cómo se silbaba. Un matorral redondo rodó, empujado por una brisa ardiente llena de granos de arena, entre los dos contendientes, que se miraban con los ojos entrecerrados en la penumbra del bar. Voldemort levantó la varita. Jarri Potter también.

1 Probablemente de IKEA.

2 Si eso hubiera sido cierto, nos habríamos ahorrado muchos problemas y una considerable cantidad de papel y de tinta para impresora.

3 Tena Lady o similar.

4 _Para hacer bien el amor hay que venir al suuuuur,_ Un famoso tema muy de moda en locales de ese tipo de todo el mundo. En realidad contiene una maldición subliminal, que hace que todo el que escucha la canción se vea obligado a realizar una serie de ejercicios gimnásticos combinados con movimientos espasmódicos de los músculos de los brazos, las caderas y los glúteos, mientras canta el estribillo a voz en grito y de una forma bastante desafinada.

5 Pongámonos por un momento en lugar de cualquiera de los clientes del "Hogwart´s Bollos". Estás tranquilamente tomándote una copichuela (y van trescientas o cuatrocientas) con tu pareja, o buscando alguien que haga las veces de pareja durante las próximas horas (lo cual, conforme van pasando las copas, se hace cada vez más difícil, todo hay que decirlo) cuando, de repente, ves entrar a semejante... cosa. Evidentemente, lo primero que pasa por tu cabeza es que en tu última copa iba incluido como ingrediente un ácido muy malo.

6 Sí, al viento, en los locales cerrados también puede haber viento que ondee las melenas, a ver si es que no habéis visto nunca una película en condiciones, hombre.

7 Si se supiera su árbol genealógico también se habrían acabado los problemas, o más o menos.

8 Era una especie de mesa camilla pero sólo con dos patas en vez de cuatro; en realidad, un exámen más concienzudo del objeto daba como resultado que se trataba de un ser humano, casi con toda seguridad del género femenino, cubierto con un burka de la cabeza a los pies. Una historia interesante que deberá ser contada en otra ocasión.

9 Uno de los misterios que quizá sea desvelado en este libro es la inclinación sexual de los gemelos Weasley; sí vamos a adelantar, de todas formas, que ese misterio no va a ser desvelado en ningún otro libro, de modo que si alguien quiere hacer apuestas, adelante (siempre que no sea con una enana blanca, le tengo mucho cariño a este universo, gracias)

10 Que seguro que ya creían que, visto lo visto, la participación de Fred y George en este relato iba a ser muy pero que muy breve.


	3. El bueno, el feo y el malo

- CAPÍTULO 3 -

_**El Bueno, el Feo y el Malo **_

_**(lo que no sabemos es quién es quién)**_

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el campo de duelos al sol de mediodía anteriormente conocido como "Hogwart´s Bollos". Voldemort y Jarri se miraban, desafiantes, varita en alto, sin hacer ni un movimiento1. Dumbledore, Fred, George y la joven asiática2 también miraban, pero más bien con cara de zuto. Las piedras de las paredes se amontonaban en un rincón, buscando la protección que podían darse las unas a las otras frente a lo que se avecinaba. Los pocos supervivientes de la explosión trataban de esconderse debajo de las piedras, que por supuesto no se lo permitían, lo cual suscitaba una serie de escenas interesantes que incluían chichones, piedras entrando y saliendo de según qué agujeros corporales, piedras que se metían en los zapatos de personas que ni siquiera tenían pies, piedras que aparecían como por arte de magia en los riñones de la gente, etcétera3.

- Puto crío - escupió Voldemort con rabia -, no puedes conmigo y lo sabes.

- Lo veremos, que dijo un ciego - contestó Jarri con sorna. Dumbledore puso los ojos en blanco y pensó que, últimamente, el niño se había crecido demasiado... Demasiado para su salud, claro. Para la salud de Dumbledore: la salud del niño en ese momento le tenía sin cuidado.

- Todavía estás a tiempo de retirarte, sabes... - dijo Voldemort con voz suave.

- Sí, hombre - dijo Jarri en tono burlón -. Y dejar que te lleves todas las calucas4 del bar, ¿no?

- Si quieres morir - amenazó Voldemort con voz peligrosa -, sigue con esto.

- Y mañana es Navidad.

Voldemort puso cara de confusión. - No, mañana es... - se miró las manos, se sujetó la varita bajo la axila derecha y comenzó a contar con los dedos -. Vamos a ver, el jueves pasado fue 25, entonces hoy debe ser... mñññ... lunesmartesmiércoles...

El rostro de Jarri dejó entrever que se estaba gustando mucho a sí mismo. Pensando "esta es la mía", levantó la varita5 y la apuntó hacia Voldemort, que en ese momento se descalzaba para usar también los dedos de los pies para contar.

- ¡_Wingardium Leviosa_! - gritó Jarri -. Uy, no, ese no era... ¡_Expecto_...! No, ese es el del Vicks Vaporub... o del Bisolvon, no macuerdo -. Puso cara de perplejidad -. Este... Ah, sí. ¡_Expeliarmus_!

La varita mágica que Voldemort sostenía bajo su axila salió volando y se puso a rebotar de pared en pared, ocasionando los gritos de indignación de las piedras, que se apartaban enojadas de la trayectoria6. Entre tanto, Voldemort comenzó a levitar hacia el techo. Olvidando momentáneamente las cuentas7, miró a Jarri con sorna y rió.

- Juas juas juas... ¿No puedes hacerlo mejor, Potter?

Jarri lo observó con fastidio unos segundos.

- Tron - dijo -, te he desarmado y te he hecho volar hasta el techo, ¿quieres que también te dé una patada en el cuo?

Ambos se miraron con furia durante unos minutos interminables, ajenos a la trayectoria de la varita de-tocar-las-pelotas-repetidas-veces de Voldemort, que rebotaba alegremente de pared en pared y de piedra en piedra; con una mala leche impresionante, el palitopuñetero chocó contra el techo, se metió un ratito en el ojo de Cho "Tupperware" Chang, luego emigró hasta uno de los agujeros de la nariz de George y, cubierta de una sustancia pegajosa y amarillenta, volvió haciendo piruetas circenses hasta las manos de su dueño y señor, como un boomerang bien engrasado.

Voldemort miró la varita, la limpió en los pliegues de su capa negra con un gesto de asco y la levantó, mirando a Jarri con una sonrisa maligna. Soltó una carcajada fría, de esas que dan mucho mucho mucho mucho acojone.

- ¡JUA JUA JUA! Ahora sí que la has pifiado, Potter - dijo, mostrando la varita en alto como un estandarte.

Jarri miró la varita que lo apuntaba, vacilante.

- Ooops... - musitó -. Pues va a ser que sí...

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - preguntó Voldemort con una sonrisa burlona que prometía hacer mucha pupa.

Jarri miró a derecha e izquierda, arriba y abajo, adelante y atrás, buscando una vía de escape. Al no encontrarla, se volvió hacia Dumbledore con cara de "sálvame que soy el héroe".- Este... Dire, ¿No tocan retirada?...

Sin embargo, Dumbledore estaba en un rincón, sentado sobre una butaca Luis XV, charlando animadamente con Cho "Tupperware" Chang, que lo miraba con ojitos tiernos8.

- No, no.. - dijo Dumbledore con un ademán evasivo hacia Jarri -, vosotros seguid, que ya veo que os lo pasáis muy bien juntos...

Jarri se lo quedó mirando unos instantes, tratando de llamar su atención sobre el hecho de que estaba a punto de ser vapuleado por el Señor Tenebroso. Pero Dumbledore se había vuelto a abstraer en su conversación con la muchachita de los ojos rasgados9, de modo que Jarri, con la desesperación creciendo en su interior y el miedo más miedoso inundando su pecho poco a poco, se giró hacia Voldemort y sonrió, vacilante.

- Er... - dijo -. ¿Y si lo dejamos en empate?

- ¡NO! - exclamó Voldemort, levantando aún más la varita -. ¡No quiero llegar a los penaltis!

- Bueno, pos vale... - dijo Jarri, encogiéndose de hombros, y levantó a su vez su varita -. ¿_Desmaius_? ¿_Impedimenta_? Esto... ¿_Lajodimus_?

- Ya puedes asegurarlo, Potter - dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa sardónica -. ¡_ABRACADABRA_!

De su varita toca-pelotas surgieron unas chispas de color rosa chicle, monísimas ellas pero bastante inservibles, como se pudo comprobar pocos segundos después10.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! - rió Jarri, agarrándose el estómago para desmostrar que se estaba riendo pero de verdad -. ¡Te has equivocao, juas juas juas!

Voldemort, que observaba su varita por todos lados, como buscando el compartimento de las pilas para ver si se habían gastado, levantó la mirada y miró fijamente a Jarri, cabreadísimo como una china11.

- Me caes fatal, Potter - dijo con frialdad.

- Vale - respondió Jarri, sonriente -. Pues entonces nuestra amistad no podrá prosperar.

- Pero es que me caes mal, mal, mal, mal, pero mal, ¿eh? - insistió Voldemort.

- Sí, sí - dijo Jarri con voz cansada -. Ha quedado claro. ¿Vas a estar mucho rato más quejándote de que no te presto la suficiente atención, de que no te valoro, de que te trato como a un trapo...?

- Mal, mal, mal, mal, mal. Muy mal. Fatal.

- Vale, cuando quieras te doy el teléfono de mi consejera matrimonial12. ¿Podemos seguir?

Voldemort levantó la varita.- ¡_AVADA KEDAVRA_!

- Ah, vaya - dijo Jarri -, esta vez lo has dicho bien.

Hubo una segunda explosión devastadora en el Hogwart´s Bollos, esta vez con acompañamiento lumínico verde y un sonido parecido al que hace el Metro cuando entra en una estación en curva13. Jarri sintió como si una mano enorme lo levantase del suelo para lanzarlo instantes después contra los restos de una columna, contra la que chocó, y se quedó sin respiración. Notó que las piernas no eran capaces de sostenerlo. Lentamente, sin un gemido, se deslizó hasta caer cuan largo era en el suelo lleno de escombros.

Cuando el humo se disipó, los que aún tenían todos los ojos o al menos uno de ellos en buen estado14 pudieron comprobar que Voldemort había desaparecido del bar. Bajo un montón de escombros se veía asomar la mano de Cho "Tupperware" Chang, al parecer bastante muerta15. Dumbledore observó con interés la mano inerte unos segundos, y después, encogiéndose de hombros, miró a todos lados con cara de susto moderado. George y Fred estaban jugando al tute en un rincón, y en apariencia uno de ellos acababa de cantar las veinte en copas16.

- ¡Jarri! - exclamó Dumbledore, mirando hacia todos lados -. ¿Jarri?

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pascha? - respondió éste, levantándose del suelo con cara de aturdimiento.

Dumbledore corrió hacia él y lo observó unos instantes, incrédulo.

- Pero... ¿No estás muerto?

- No parece, pero espera que me mire bien... - Jarri se palpó unos instantes, gustándose mucho -. No, no estoy muerto, pero mira que llego a estar bueno, ¿eh?...

- ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo lo has hecho?...

Jarri se encogió de hombros, resistiéndose a dejar de acariciarse.

- ¿Y a mí me lo preguntas? Poesía eres tú... O mejor dicho, yo, que mira que estoy buenorro...

Dumbledore puso cara de poca paciencia y apartó la mano de Jarri de una parte de su propia anatomía de un manotazo. Sin embargo, su mano (la de Dumbledore) quedó paralizada a mitad de camino del rostro de Jarri. En lugar de asestarle la bofetada de su vida17, Dumbledore dirigió la mano temblorosa hacia la frente de Jarri, y le apartó con suavidad el flequillo de la cara.

- Otra cicatriz... - susurró Dumbledore, impresionado.

Jarri se quedó paralizado.- ¿Otra? - exclamó -. No jodas...

Salió corriendo, esquivando cascotes, manos de chinas muertas, mesitas volcadas de IKEA, butacas barrocas con la tapicería destrozada y piedras en general18, y se dirigió a toda velocidad al irreconocible baño del Hogwart´s Bollos. Se agachó para coger un trozo de espejo roto y, conteniendo la respiración, se miró19. Efectivamente, allí, junto al rayito que zigzagueaba en su frente desde que tenía un año de edad, claramente visible y brillando levemente en la semipenumbra del cuarto de baño, había un código de barras.

Jarri sintió que la furia lo embargaba.

- ¡Cagóntó! - gritó, y dio una fuerte patada a una de las paredes del baño, que se desplomó con un gran estruendo20 -. ¡Ya está bien de tanta historia con las cicatrices y subrutamadre! ¡Estoy hasta los cones del tío ese y su pua manía de marcarme por todo el puo cuerpo! ¡Coo! ¡Jodr! ¡Hotia!

1 Salvo los típicos espasmos músculo-maxilares que suelen darse en estas situaciones.

2 Que respondía al nombre de Cho "Tupperware" Chang, y tenía a sus espaldas una historia muy interesante que incluía enfermedades venéreas, hamburguesas de carne más sospechosas que las de Burger King, maltrato doméstico, prostitución encubierta, infidelidad y bailes de salón; una historia interesante que deberá ser contada en otra ocasión.

3 Una historia interesante que deberá ser contada en otra ocasión.

4 En toda novela hay un elemento absurdo cuyo porqué y origen no es capaz de explicarlo ni el autor. Este es el caso de las calucas, un objeto mitológico que ha acabado convirtiéndose en una leyenda urbana, como el caso del perro de Ricky Martin y el video de Pedro J., de esas leyendas de las de "sí, yo tengo un primo de un amigo de un cuñado que ha visto el vídeo, y es verdad...". Bien, pues todo el mundo conoce al cuñado del sobrino del abuelo del suegro que ha tenido en sus manos una caluca, por lo que, en contra de todas las posibilidades espaciotemporales del multiverso, debemos concluir que las calucas existen.

5 Veintiocho centímetros, madera de acebo, núcleo central de pluma de fénix, con alguna que otra sorpresa escondida en su interior como si en lugar de una varita fuese un huevo kinder.

6 "¡¡Eeeh, cuidadooooo!" "¡¡¡Cooooñio, me ha dao en tol ojo, joputaaaaa!" "Si es que le dan el carnet a cualquiera..."

7 Ya iba por el número 21, y no vamos a explicar qué estaba utilizando aparte de los dedos de las manos y los pies para no perderse, ¿eh? En cualquier caso, seguro que era algo muy blanco y muy alargado, como toda su anatomía...

8 Bueno, con un ojito tierno y el otro bastante chungo tras el impacto de la varita.

9 Uno rasgado y el otro directamente descosido por todas partes tras el impacto con la varita.

10 Porque Jarri no cayó muertísimo en ese momento, sino que se descojonó vivo de la risa, ante el estupor de Voldemort.

11 No como Cho "Tupperware" Chang, se entiende, que en ese momento estaba de todo menos cabreadísima, pese a lo de su ojo.

12 Esta frase de Jarri tiene mucho que ver con la historia, que deberá ser contada en otra ocasión, de Cho "Tupperware" Chang, su profesión liberal, sus extrañas aficiones culinarias y su estado de salud vírico-bacteriológico en general.

13 Tengan cuidado de no introducir el pie entre coche y andén.

14 Lo cual no incluía a Cho "Tupperware" Chang.

15 No sólo la mano, sino toda Cho "Tupperware" Chang.

16 El tute mágico no se parece al tute muggle; sus reglas son tan absurdas como las del resto de los juegos que practican los magos, de los cuales el Quidditch es el máximo exponente (de absurdez o absurdidad). Para resumir, en el tute mágico sólo se juega con el palo de las copas, y cuando uno de los jugadores canta las veinte (puede ser en cualquier momento que se le ocurra, independientemente de las cartas que posea), acaba diciendo: "Tute bebes veinte copas". Es un juego que consiste fundamentalmente en beber como orcos y acabar borrachos como escuerzos, en líneas generales.

17 Cosa que a Jarri le habría venido de perlas, todo hay que decirlo.

18 "¡Eeeeeeh, cuidadooooooo!" "¡Van como locos!" "¡Mujer tenías que ser!"...

19 Siete años de mala suerte. Si añadimos los quince que ya lleva la criatura nos da que su historia va a seguir siendo bastante interesante...

20 "¡Pero buenoooooooooo!" "¿Tas loco, o qué?" "¿Qué te has fumao, chico?"


	4. La primavera la sangre altera

- CAPÍTULO 4 -

_**La Primavera, la sangre altera**_

En ese momento, mientras Jarri seguía contemplándose a sí mismo en el trozo de espejo roto1, en el cuarto de baño de la escombrera anteriormente conocida como Hogwart´s Bollos, sucedió algo que hizo pensar a nuestro héroe que acababa de introducirse en el organismo una dosis demasiado elevada de sustancias psicotrópicas. Observó cómo su rostro, antes bastante normalito2, empalidecía progresivamente hasta volverse de un color blanco tiza bastante malsano. Sus rasgos se alargaron hasta hacerlo parecer un cuadro del Greco3, su nariz, por el contrario, encogió hasta desaparecer por completo, quedando sólo los agujeros y algún que otro moquillo despistao, y sus ojos, de color verde brillante, enrojecieron hasta quedar completamente... rojos, claro. Vamos, que se le convirtió la jeta en el careto del Voldemort, que, dicho sea de paso, ya debía estar aproximadamente en Katmandú.

- Ooops - exclamó Jarri, mirándose con interés -. Creo que me he pasado con la Marijuana.

- Me da - dijo Dumbledore desde detrás de Jarri, pegándole un susto morrocotudo -, que Voldemort tampoco se ha muerto demasiado, si es capaz de hacerte eso...

- ¿Hacerme qué? - preguntó Jarri sin demasiado interés, todavía mirándose la nueva cara desde ángulos diferentes.

- Pues... eso... - dijo Dumbledore, inseguro, señalado el espejo -. O sea, quiero decir, pues meterse en tu mente y eso...

- No veo por qué dices que se me ha metido en la mente - dijo Jarri -. Lo único que sé es que me ha cambiado la cara. Igual es para ver si logra pasar por la frontera sin que le detengan...

- El caso - dijo Dumbledore, con el ceño fruncido -, es que no está muerto él tampoco.

- Pues menudo fiasco de Maldición Imperdonable, ni me mata a mí ni lo mata a él... - dijo Jarri con una sonrisa divertida.

Dumbledore pareció crecer treinta centímetros en un nanosegundo, al erguirse frente a Jarri con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Alégrate de tu buena suerte! - dijo con voz profunda y expresión de sacerdote de secta apocalíptica4.

- Será que la maldición ya no está en garantía, claro, tantos años... - continuó Jarri, sin hacerle ni caso.

- ¡Se te ha dado una nueva oportunidad! - siguió Dumbledore con voz cada vez más profunda.

- Lo bueno - dijo Jarri para sí, mientras se observaba en el espejo cual madrastra de cuento - es que con esta cara ya no tengo ni rayo ni código de barras...

- ¡Debes liberarte de la posesión demoníaca de Voldemooooort! - exclamó Dumbledore, señalando la jeta de Jarri con mano temblorosa y la baba colgando de la comisura de su boca.

Jarri, con expresión de fastidio, dejó caer el espejo, que se hizo añicos5, y se volvió hacia Dumbledore con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡¿Pero te quieres callar ya, puo coazo de viejo! ¡Cada vez que te hago caso la cago, así que déjame en paz de una pua vez!

Dumbledore menguó y lo miró con expresión dolorida.

- Eres injusto, César Augusto.

- ¡Me toca los hueos! - exclamó, cabreadisisisisisisisisísimo, y salió de lo que quedaba del cuarto de baño hecho una furia.

En la sala principal del local, Fred y George Weasley, que al parecer todo lo hacían al mismo tiempo y en el mismo lugar6, estaban sacando de entre los escombros a una maltrecha y aturdida Cho "Tupperware" Chang, que en apariencia seguía viva7, aunque hecha un asco. Cho "Tupperware" Chang observó con cuidado y detenimiento y mucha evaluación en su mirada a los dos gemelos, comparándolos al uno con el otro y haciendo complicados y diversos cálculos mentales trigonométricos en un intento de descubrir cuál de los dos le convenía más. Sin embargo, al poco rato fue evidente que no era capaz de decidirse por uno sólo de ellos, al ser ambos muchachos tan idénticos; Cho "Tupperware" Chang se encogió de hombros y miró "cariñosamente" a los dos8.

- Ooohh, mis héroes... - susurró con muchas promesas encerradas en su voz. Fred puso cara de paciencia.

- Sal de ahí de una vez y passa de nosotros, tía - dijo, fastidiado.

- Sí - se mostró de acuerdo George9 -. ¿No sabes que somos dos entes asexuales?

Cho lo miró, confundida.

- ¿Yesoquées?

- Que ni aunque nos invites a un cubata - explicó George amablemente, mientras tiraba del único brazo sano que le quedaba a Cho "Tupperware" Chang para sacarla de entre las piedras10.

- Por muy buena que estés - añadió Fred.

- Que no es el caso - dijo George.

- Además - siguió Fred -, ya te ligaste antes al tío feo ese.

- Y se te ha escapado, por cierto, prenda - comentó George con una sonrisa.

Cho "Tupperware" Chang miró hacia todos los lados11, buscando a Voldemort. Fred suspiró, y le dio una palmadita en el hombro, comprensivo.

- Lígate al Jarri - dijo al ver salir a éste del cuarto de baño -. Está en la edad...

Cho "Tupperware" Chang miró a Jarri, dubitativa.

- Es que...

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Fred, cuya voz dejaba entrever sus ansias por librarse de ella a toda costa.

- Ta bueno, ¿no? - preguntó George, señalando a Jarri, que buscaba ansiosamente algo que no estuviera roto, con la clara intención de romperlo.

- A mí me molaría - dijo Fred con voz animosa, y después se apresuró a corregirse -. Si fuera tía, digo.

- De hecho, te mola - dijo George con voz burlona.

- ¿Qué insinúas? - preguntó Fred con una cierta amenaza en su tono.

- Nada, nada... - dijo George con una risita -. Que eres un ente A-sexual.

- Ah.

Ambos se apresuraron a sujetar a Cho "Tupperware" Chang, que, al intentar ponerse de pie, había estado a punto de caerse cuan larga era12 de piños contra el suelo. Tambaleándose, Cho "Tupperware" Chang se dirigió hacia Jarri, que en esos momentos sacudía violentamente su propia cabeza en un intento de que se le pasase el colocón y volver a tener su propia cara, que, aunque no fuese nada del otro mundo, era la suya y le había cogido cariño en sus dieciséis años de existencia. Su propia cara y, ya que estaba, su rayo y su código de barras. Cho "Tupperware" Chang le tiró de la manga tímidamente.

- ¿Coo quieres? - le espetó Jarri con brusquedad, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza e intentaba que su cerebro se quedase quieto y dejara de darse golpes contra su calavera, que no era nada agradable.

- Esto... - dijo Cho "Tupperware" Chang, dubitativa -. Me preguntaba si...

- ¿Lo qué? - preguntó Jarri, sin prestarle ningún tipo de atención, ya que estaba más preocupado por la coreografía que su cerebro, su cerebelo y sus globos oculares se estaban montando dentro de su cráneo.

Cho "Tupperware" Chang se echó a llorar13.

- Jo... Es-es que ya-ya no que qu-quieres na-nadaaaa...

- ¿Eink? - preguntó Jarri, inmerso en la más absoluta de las confusiones, pendiente del zapateado con doble pirueta lateral que ejecutaba en esos instantes su bulbo raquídeo.

- ¡Eres un idiota! - exclamó Cho "Tupperware" Chang, furiosa, y le asestó una bofetada salta-ojos que podría haber dejado a nuestro protagonista niquelao pal resto de su existencia si no fuera porque se la dio con el brazo que ya no tenía. Después, Cho "Tupperware" Chang salió por la puerta del Hogwart´s Bollos hecha una furia, cojeando, con un brazo menos, un ojo colgando y los pelos de punta como Pumuki, pero eso sí, muy digna ella.

Jarri se la quedó mirando, flipando en colores, mientras se palpaba con la mano el lugar del rostro donde habría recibido la bofetada si Cho "Tupperware" Chang hubiese conservado todas las extremidades14. Después, se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia lo que quedaba de la barra, con la sana intención de servirse un pelotazo doble o triple agitado pero no revuelto.

- Esta tía me pone del hígado - dijo a Fred, que se había acercado a él, seguido de cerca por su hermano .- Lleva cuatro años llorándome y todavía no sé por qué...

- Ese magnetismo animal que tienes, tío... - dijo Fred con voz de comprensión psicológica.

- ¿Por qué te ha pegao? - preguntó George -. ¿Qué le has dicho?

- Nada, como siempre - respondió Jarri.

- Ah.

- Conviértete en un ser asexual como nosotros - propuso George.

- Sí - corroboró Fred -. Es más seguro para la integridad física.

- Po zí - dijo Jarri, sacudiendo la cabeza para refrenar las ansias bailaoras de su cerebro -. Prefiero a Voldemort antes que encontrarme otra vez con Cho "Tupperware" Chang...

Los tres muchachillos se acodaron en la barra, sin percatarse de que Voldemort acababa de aparecer detrás de ellos15 y en esos instantes alargaba la mano para estrangular a Jarri.

- No me extraña - dijo Fred, comprensivo.

- A Voldemort por lo menos lo puedo zurrar... - explicó Jarri, mientras Voldemort avanzaba hacia él con cara de malignidad total16.

- Sí - dijo George -. Y Voldemort no te engaña.

- Conoces perfectamente sus intenciones - añadió Fred.

- Sí, quiere matarte y punto - dijo George.

- No se anda con tonterías - dijo Fred.

- Así es - afirmó Jarri -. Y Voldemort no se me pone a llorar cuando le digo: "¡Hola, Voldemort!"

En ese instante, Voldemort se quedó petrificado, con la mano alargada hacia la garganta de Jarri, y todo su cuerpo sufrió un escalofrío bastante visible. Se puso a temblar, y unos lagrimones grandes como pelotas de ping-pong rodaron por sus mejillas. Sollozó.

- ¡Buááááááááááá!...

Jarri abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido, y se dio media vuelta para observar a Voldemort, que lloraba a moco tendido.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó, con bastante mala leche en el cuerpo, mientras Voldemort se limpiaba los agujeros de la nariz con el borde de la capa.

- Me-me has di-dicho hola... - sollozó Voldemort -. ¡¡¡SNIFS SNIFS SNIFS SOB!

- Ver para creer... - susurró George, mirando a Voldemort con expresión de sorpresa.

Jarri se puso de todos los colores, respiró hondo, contó hasta 10 mentalmente y después se dirigió hacia la puerta destrozada del Hogwart´s Bollos.

- Paso de todos vosotros - dijo, enojado -. Me largo.

Y se largó, efectivamente, dejando a Voldemort hecho un mar de lágrimas y a Fred y George con la poco grata tarea de consolarlo.

- Me da que te ha dado calabazas... - dijo Fred, y dio a Voldemort una palmadita en el esquelético hombro.

1 Estaba haciendo oposiciones a una mala suerte ilimitada que llegarían a heredar sus hijos y nietos, como la hipoteca del piso.

2 Bueno, el chaval no era tampoco nada del otro jueves, hay que reconocerlo... Aunque por lo menos no daba susto verlo.

3 Eso lo digo yo que pa eso lo describo, Jarri ni siquiera sabía quién era el Greco, ni prácticamente ningún pintor conocido o desconocido; excepción hecha de Goya y su "Maja desnuda", que había estudiado a fondo un par de veranos antes, aunque esa es otra historia que ya fue contada en otra ocasión...

4 Los Llantos del Último Día, o Los Seguidores de la Trompeta del Juicio Final, o Los Profetas de la Destrucción Masiva, o similar.

5 Ya he perdido la cuenta de los años de mala suerte que le esperan a esta criatura y a las 39857396 generaciones posteriores de Potters.

6 Lo cual, por curioso que parezca, nunca ha dado pie a situaciones curiosas, avergonzantes o simplemente interesantes; no sé en qué estarán pensando los escritores modernos...

7 No hay quien la mate. Una historia interesante que deberá ser contada en otra ocasión.

8 Esa mirada habría tenido un efecto negativo incluso en dos adolescentes hormonados ansiosos de sexo, habida cuenta del estado de salud física general de Cho "Tupperware" Chang tras las dos explosiones y el intercambio de opiniones con la varita de Voldemort; pero eso no viene al caso, porque Cho "Tupperware" Chang está "mirando" a Fred y George, en quienes ninguna mirada, del tipo que sea, tiene efecto alguno.

9 Como siempre.

10 "¡Otiaaaaa cómo pesa la tía estaaaaaa!" "¡Gorda, más que gorda!" "¡Sacadla de aquííí!"

11 Lo cual ahora le resultaba más fácil, porque desde el encontronazo con cierta varita mágica juguetona tenía visión periférica.

12 O sea, no mucho; era más bien tapona y del tipo albóndiga.

13 Los viejos amigos de Cho "Tupperware" Chang ya saben hace tiempo que esta muñequita necesita urgentemente ayuda psiquiátrica. Una historia interesante que deberá ser contada en otra ocasión.

14 Según los especialistas, ese gesto es un reflejo condicionado, o algún otro término pseudo-científico; en realidad, lo que ocurre es que en este universo Cho "Tupperware" Chang no tiene brazo para abofetear a Jarri, pero en otros muchos universos sí tiene brazo, o incluso en un par de ellos se las arregla para darle con el otro brazo, de modo que el gesto de Jarri es en realidad un reflejo de lo que hace su propio yo en otros universos paralelos.

15 Muy conveniente, eso de que alguien aparezca detrás en el mismo momento en el que se está hablado de él. Da pie a situaciones de todo tipo, generalmente comprometidas y desagradables para los que hablan mal de la gente a sus espaldas. Bueno, toda historia tiene que tener su moraleja...

16 O sea, su cara normal, la de diario, vamos. Que es el malo, leches... Qué esperabais.


	5. Los amigos de mis amigas son mis amigos

- CAPÍTULO 5 -

_**Los amigos de mis amigas son mis amigos**_

Jarri salió hecho una furia del local de Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bulstrode, y aprovechó que nadie lo veía para dar una patada con todas sus ganas en una de las paredes del callejón Diagon1. Después de frotarse disimuladamente la punta del pie con la mano, comenzó a caminar callejón arriba, hablado consigo mismo, que es lo mejor que se puede hacer cuando nadie más te hace ni puñetero caso.

- De verdad - se dijo, hecho una furia -, es que ya no lo soporto más, qué gente, no hay quien los entienda, esto es un asco, nadie me comprende, soy el más guay y sin embargo nadie lo reconoce, la gente está ciega...

- ¡Jarri! ¡Jarri! - gritó una voz detrás de él.

- Bueno - siguió diciéndose Jarri, sordo que era, la criatura... -, Cho "Tupperware" Chang está tuerta, y Voldemort sí que sabe lo que es bueno, pero el resto no, y encima ahora soy doblemente guay porque además del rashito tengo un código de barras, ahí, en mitad de la frente...

- ¿Jarri? ¡Jarri!

- ...de modo que la gente debería hacerme el doble de caso, pero noooooo, lo único que hacen es echarme broncas y decirme lo que tengo que hacer, como si yo no fuera lo suficientemente guay como para saber lo que es mejor para mí, que soy el protagonista y además soy el único que se puede cargar al Voldemort, como todo el mundo sabe porque todo el mundo me conoce y conoce la profecía...

- ¡Jarrii!

- ...que me lo cargaré si a mí me da la gana, claro, y a ver si no me va a dar, porque es el único que me valora un poquito...

- ¡Jarriiiiiiiii! ¡¿Tas sordo o qué!

Sorprendido, Jarri se dio media vuelta, con el ceño fruncido, para intentar descubrir quién había tenido la desfachatez de interrumpir sus profundas meditaciones.

- Coo, la pesada que faltaba - gruñó para sus adentros, y después esbozó una sonrisa bastante falsa que nadie medianamente perspicaz habría dado por válida -. ¡Hola, Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Venías a la inauguración del Hogwart´s Bollos?

- No, no - dijo la propietaria de la voz, una adolescente de la edad de Jarri bastante alta, de ojos oscuros, con los dientes un poco pequeños para la boca que tenía2 y el pelo castaño peinado a lo "casual-look-out-of-bed-fashion-hairstyle" -. Venía a comprar trescientoscincuentaytresmil libros que tengo pendientes de leer esta semana...

Jarri soltó un gruñido.

- Eres una pesada con eso de los libros, prenda... - dijo.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.- Ya, pero es que me han dibujado así...

- ¿Esa frase no es de otra película? - preguntó Jarri, confuso.

- Er... sí, bueno - admitió Hermione -. Que no, que lo que quería decir, y si fueses la mitad de inteligente que yo lo habrías entendido, es que me han descrito así y yo me meto mucho en mi papel -. Suspiró -. A mí en realidad lo que me gustaría sería poder irme de cubatas todas las noches, como vosotros...

- Yo no me voy de cubatas todas las noches.

- Ya, eso te lo creerás tú, porque lo que soy yo...

- ¡Es verdad!

- Venga, Jarri - dijo Hermione pacientemente -, que ya no cuela eso de "es que he dormido mal esta noche porque he tenido una pesadilla en la que me convertía en Voldemort"...

- ¡Eso es verdad! - exclamó Jarri, malhumorado -. Sin ir más lejos, hace un rato...

- Yo conozco una resaca cuando la veo, Jarri. Lo he leído todo sobre ellas. ¡Hay que tener dolor de cabeza y los ojos hinchados, y tú casi no puedes ni abrirlos!

Jarri pestañeó, pensativo.

- Esa frase también me suena, pero en otro contexto.

- ¡Joé! - exclamó Hermione, enfurruñada -. ¡Es que te los sabes todos!

- Sí - sonrió Jarri -. Es que me he leído "Harry Potas y el Pedrolo Para Fumar".

- Cagóntó...

- A ver si tenemos más inventiva e improvisación y dejamos de ceñirnos tanto a los guiones - dijo Jarri con sorna.

- Vale - exclamó Hermione, tajante -. A partir de ahora haré lo que me pida el cuerpo. Y lo que me pide el cuerpo es irme todas las noches de cubatas.

- Ya verás como dentro de tres días el cuerpo te pide vitamina B12 en cantidades ingentes - afirmó Jarri -. Así que conmigo no cuentes, que ya tengo bastante con lo que tengo como pa darme al alcoholismo con fruición y desmelene.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y puso lo que, en algún universo paralelo, debía considerarse una expresión insinuante3 -. ¿Y para qué podría contar contigo, Jarri?

Jarri, que tampoco era muy despierto para estas cosas, se encogió de hombros -. Somos colegas, ¿no?... Pues para lo que te pida el cuerpo.

- Pues... Ahora que lo mencionas... - Hermione se inclinó hacia delante, procurando sin mucho éxito que el cerrado escote de su jersey de lana gruesa resaltase sus poco evidentes encantos, y le susurró algo al oído. Jarri abrió los ojos hasta que se le quedaron como dos pelotas de tenis4 y se apartó de ella, totalmente esputrefacto.

- ¡Que somos amigos, Hermione! - exclamó, escandalizado.

- Pues por eso - afirmó ésta, con una arrolladora seguridad en sí misma.

Jarri intentó por todos los medios cerrar un poco los ojos, pero al rato desistió y se limitó a mirar a Hermione con esa cara de marioneta desquiciada que se le había quedado del mismo impacto.

- Tía, le acabo de dar calabazas a Cho "Tupperware" Chang, a Fred, a George, a Dumbledore y al mismísimo Voldemort...

Hermione sonrió ampliamente, y abrió los brazos como si esperase un abrazo cariñoso por parte de Jarri.

- ¡Ele mi niño! - exclamó, alborozada -. ¡Ya sabía yo que me elegirías a mí!

Jarri apartó la mirada, que fue a caer sobre los ladrillos que formaban parte de una de las paredes del callejón5.

- Esto cada día se está volviendo más surrealista... - murmuró.

1 "¡Gamberrooooooooo!" "¿Tas loco o qué?" "¿Qué t´has fumao, chico?" "¡Ahí te rompas la uña, cacho maricn!"

2 Una historia interesante que ya alguien se ha encargado de contar en otra ocasión.

3 Hermione siempre ha estado un poco desubicada; de hecho, en alguna que otra ocasión ha sido tildada de "extraterrestre" sin demasiado tacto. Nadie sabe en realidad de qué universo procede, pero seguro que no es de alguno en el que los empollones sepan ligar.

4 Parecía un teleñeco borracho y cocainómano.

5 "¡Vaya ojos que se te han quedao, machoteeeee!" "Sí, se ha quedado de piedra. ¡Jajaja!" "Ni pensarlo, ese no nos llega ni a la suela de los zapatos... En sentido figurado, claro está".


	6. Vuelva usted mañana

Bueno... Sólo daros las gracias a todos los que habéis enviado reviews a esta historia, que no es más que una pequeña digresión mental surgida de una charla en un foro de Harry Potter. En realidad comenzó siendo un guión de cine, pero acabó en plan pseudo-novela gracias a que el elfito (holaa!) cumplía años.

- CAPÍTULO 6 -

_**Vuelva usted mañana **_

_**(Oda a la Administración del Estado)**_

Hermione, que, pese a su ilimitada inteligencia, no había sabido reconocer lo que anidaba tras la última frase de Jarri, lo miró con esa mirada que todos sabemos y que generalmente y en teoría1 debería tener un efecto devastador en cualquier hombre con sangre en lugar de horchata en las venas2. Jarri, sin embargo, debía tener no sangre ni horchata sino fanta limón en el flujo sanguíneo3, porque como que no se me enteró de nada, la criatura, o sea, que no se dio por enterado, es decir que se quedó igual, que no reaccionó, como se quiera expresar...

En ese momento, Jarri abrió todavía más los ojos, que ya tenía del tamaño de balones de baloncesto, al reconocer la figura que se acercaba hacia ellos paseando tranquilamente por el callejón Diagon, como si no fuese el Ministro de Magia, como si no fuese el tonto más tonto del multiverso, como si no fuese el cretino más grande que Jarri se hubiera encontrado en su breve pero intensa experiencia vital, como si no fuese Cornelius Fudge4.

Cornelius Fudge se detuvo, sorprendido, como si ciertamente hubiera visto a los dos adolescentes, que lo observaban con el ceño fruncido y un inconfundible aire de animosidad.

- ¡Hombre, hola, Jarri! - exclamó el Ministro, y sonrió. Jarri, en lugar de devolverle la sonrisa, lo miró con toda la frialdad de que fue capaz5.

- Ah - dijo con voz tensa -. ¿Ahora me habla?

Fudge tuvo la decencia de enrojecer de vergüenza.

- Bueno - dijo, incómodo -. Las circunstancias cambian, Jarri...

Jarri se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

- Creo que esa frase también la he oído antes - murmuró para sí, mientras se rascaba la sien. Hermione soltó un bufido y frunció aún más el ceño.

- Tío - exclamó con rabia -, no se puede tener una conversación contigo. Bueno - rectificó -, de hecho no se puede tener NADA contigo -. Y, acto seguido, intentó posar su mano derecha sobre una parte de la anatomía de Jarri.

- Quita - dijo éste, apartándole la mano de un manotazo -. Que no estoy de humor.

- ¡Nunca estás de humor! - gritó Hermione, furiosa, con el rostro desencajado -. ¡Siempre tengo que estar a ver de qué humor está el niño! Que si me duele la cicatriz, que si me duele la cabeza, que si me duele la mano, que si la "Tupper" me ha dado calabazas, que si Snape me ha echado la bronca, que si Dumbledore no me habla, que si Malfoy se ha metido conmigo, que si he soñado con Voldemort...

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! - exclamó una voz detrás de ellos -. ¡Has estado soñando conmigo!

Jarri, Hermione y Fudge se dieron la vuelta los tres a la vez, a tiempo para ver aparecer jadeando calle arriba a Voldemort, con expresión de embeleso, la lengua colgando por la comisura de los finísimos labios y los rojos ojos convertidos, una vez más, en dos corazoncitos que palpitaban al unísono.

- Esto... - dijo Jarri, dubitativo -. ¿Y si nos vamos a otro sitio a charlar?

- Sí, sería lo mejor - admitió Fudge, temblando de la cabeza a los pies mientras observaba a Voldemort, que a su vez observaba a Jarri, que a su vez se giró hacia Hermione cuando ésta soltó un bufido aún mayor que el anterior.

- Vale - dijo Hermione con voz tensa -. Guay. Así que sueñas con Cho "Tupperware" Chang, sueñas con Hagrid, sueñas con la moto de Sirius, sueñas con Neville y la profesora Sprout, sueñas con Voldemort - Fudge dio un respingo al oír el nombre -. Sueñas con todo el mundo menos conmigo. Pues ya me he cansado, ¿te enteras? - vociferó -. ¡Me voy a hacer lesbiana6!

Jarri se encogió de hombros -. Pues mucho me temo que Fred y George acaban de destrozar el único bar de ambiente de todo el callejón...

- ¡Me voy! - exclamó Hermione. Y se fue.

Jarri la miró marcharse, y volvió a encogerse de hombros. En realidad no le importaban demasiado las penas de todos los que no fuesen Jarri Potter, así que se tomó aquella deserción de Hermione con bastante tranquilidad. Después, se volvió para mirar a Voldemort.

- Oye, tío - dijo -. Te prefiero cuando quieres matarme, ¿sabes?

- Está bien - dijo Voldemort. Los corazoncitos desaparecieron y la lengua se escondió donde se escondía generalmente, o sea, en la boca -. Pues te mataré, entonces -. Levantó la varita -. Todo sea por darte gusto.

Jarri suspiró .- Hala, ya la tenemos otra vez montada. Mira, Voldy - dijo, señalado a Fudge -. Está aquí el Ministro de Magia, y...

- No, no - interrumpió éste haciendo gestos extraños con las manos -. A mí no me metas en tu vida privada.

- Bueno - asintió Jarri, y se arremangó las mangas de la túnica -. No se preocupe, que esto me lo despacho yo en un minutín.

- ¡O conmigo o de la tumba! - gritó Voldemort, cuyos ojos felinos dejaban traslucir una cierta dosis de enajenación mental -. ¡¡¡JUA JUA JUA JUA JUA JUAAAAAA!

Jarri levantó la varita .- Has perdido gran parte de tu encanto desde que me babeas, tronk -. Se encogió de hombros y echó hacia atrás su flequillo con un diestro movimiento de muñeca -. Bueno, en realidad no me extraña. Tengo tal atractivo sesuarlll...

- ¡_AVADA KEDAVRA_! - exclamó Voldemort.

- ¿Otra vez? - preguntó Jarri, aburrido -. Te repites más que las sopas de ajo, tío... ¿No te sabes otro...?

Se interrumpió cuando un rayo de una luz verde purísima, intensa, dolorosa, chocó contra su cuerpo, lanzándolo contra una pared7. Jarri soltó un gemido de dolor cuando una piedra especialmente afilada se le clavó en la nuca8, y sintió una quemazón bastante incómoda en la frente, cerca de su ojo izquierdo.

Cuando se despejó la humareda, Jarri abrió los ojos y descubrió, sin sorpresa, que Voldemort había vuelto a desaparecer.

Desorientado, levantó la mirada, e intentó ver algo que no fueran esas molestas lucecitas naranjas que bailaban alrededor de su cabeza de forma bastante molesta. Finalmente logró enfocar una figura: el rostro preocupado del Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge.

- No estás muerto - afirmó éste, frunciendo el ceño.

- No - corroboró Jarri, pasándose la mano por la frente, que le ardía de mala manera -. Es algo que me pasa a menudo, eso de no estar muerto.

- Pero deberías estar muerto - insistió Fudge, mirándolo con incredulidad.

- Bueno - Jarri se encogió de hombros -. Ya le había dicho que soy el más guay de la Comarca...

- ¡Voldemort te ha echado una maldición asesina!

- Sí - admitió Jarri -. Y van dos esta noche. Voy a tener que darle una paliza para que deje en paz la varita de una pua vez. Estoy ya cansado de tanta lucecita y de tanta hotia contra las paredes... -. Se quedó callado unos instantes, y después miró a Fudge con una sonrisa cansada -. Algún día me va a matar esnucándome contra una esquina, en lugar de con la maldición esa. Y bien - añadió, incorporándose lentamente -, ¿tengo algo en la frente?

Fudge asintió -. Te ha vuelto a marcar...

Jarri esbozó una sonrisa irónica, y se sacudió el polvo de la túnica -. Creo que me estoy acostumbrando. A ver... -. Sacó una polvera de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica9 y se miró en el espejito. Efectivamente, allí, junto al rayito y al código de barras, había un tatuaje verde de una pequeñísima calavera con dos tibias cruzadas -. Caramba, dentro de poco voy a parecer un patryn10 - dijo, admirándose la calaverita desde todos los ángulos -. Aunque hay que reconocer que se le está acabando la imaginación...

Jarri guardó la polvera en el bolsillo y miró a Fudge, que lo observaba asombrado.

- Este... - murmuró el ministro, incómodo.

- Bueno - Jarri se encogió de hombros -. ¿Qué quería, señor ministro?

Fudge lo miró, sin comprender.

- No, si yo sólo pasaba por aquí...

Jarri ensanchó la sonrisa.

- Sí, eso dicen todos - soltó una carcajada -. ¿Usted también?

- No, no, te equivocas, yo...

Jarri le guiñó un ojo, sonriente -. Ande, picarón, que por eso me tenía tanta rabia el año pasado, ¿eh?

- Te tás pasando, criomielda - dijo Fudge, repentinamente serio.

- Vale - dijo Jarri, y se volvió a encoger de hombros -. Mejor, porque, siento decirlo, no es usted mi tipo.

- Tienes las hormonas despendoladas, señor Potter.

- Sí - asintió Jarri, sonriendo -. Es lo que tiene. Ya sabe, la adolescencia...

Hubo un minuto de incómodo silencio, un minuto de esos larguísimos durante los cuales la gente sólo es capaz de mirarse a los zapatos y, como mucho, mirar a los zapatos de la persona que está a su lado11.

- Bueno - dijo finalmente Fudge -. Pues...

- Sí...

- Este...

- A lo mejor...

- En fin... Pues... Me voy...

- Oiga, señor ministro - dijo Jarri de pronto, cuando Fudge ya estaba a punto de hacer mutis por el foro.

- ¿Sí? - repitió Fudge, mirando anhelante callejón arriba, como si no hubiera nada más deseable que perderse por los recovecos para no volver a ver a Jarri Potter.

- Ya que está aquí...

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Podría... - Jarri tragó saliva, e intentó por todos los medios poner cara de inocencia absoluta - ...podría firmarme la autorización para ir a Hogsmeade?

Fudge se quedó pensativo unos instantes .- Esa frase me suena, no sé de qué...

- Sí, vale - admitió Jarri, fastidiado -. Yo también me repito a veces. No siempre se puede ser genialmente imaginativo - dijo, poniendo por testigo a Dios, a cualquier arcángel o angelillo raso que pasara por allí y a la Humanidad en general. Después, volvió a dirigirse a Fudge -. Verá, es que la voy a necesitar, por razones obvias12...

Fudge dudó .- Bueno, yo... es que...

- ¿Me va a poner una excusa? - demandó Jarri, a quien otra vez se le estaba subiendo la mala leche a la cabeza -. Esta vez no será por que Black pulula por ahí con intenciones aviesas y asesinas enfocadas hacia mi persona... Uala, qué bien hablo - añadió, dirigiéndose de nuevo a todos los entes visibles e invisibles que pudieran andar escuchándolo13.

- No, claro... - admitió Fudge, avergonzado.

- ¿Entonces? - exclamó Jarri con violencia.

- Bueno... - dijo Fudge -. Es que como el año pasado te puteé tanto, pues no me parece... Además...

- Ya, claro - dijo Jarri amargamente -. Que le ha molado.

- Sería perjudicial para mi campaña electoral - dijo Fudge -. Y bueno, hay muchos más mortífagos por ahí sueltos...

- ¡Pero si Voldemort está intentando ligar conmigo, joé! - exclamó Jarri, perdiendo los estribos y dando una patada al suelo14.

- Bueno, pero la Bellatrix...

- ¿Todavía no la han pillado?

Fudge se permitió la pequeña licencia de enrojecer .- No, pero no tiene escapatoria... hemos puesto a nuestros mejores hombres... Claro, en misión de paz... NO es una invasión, es una garantía de... Hemos desarrollado la Operación Libertad No Duradera... The Game Is Over... el Juez Garzón15...

- Vale, vale - intentó interrumpir Jarri con poco éxito -. Deje de darme el coazo que no estoy de humor.

- ...armas de destrucción masiva...

- ¡Que se calle! - se enfureció Jarri.

- ...garante de la paz mundial...

- ¡A CALLAR! - gritó Jarri, enarbolando la varita -. ¡_CRUCIO_!

Fudge se retorció de dolor un instante.

- ¡Aúa! - exclamó -. ¡Pupa, pupa!

- Eso está mejor - dijo Jarri.

Fudge tardó en recomponerse unos cuantos minutos, pero finalmente su rostro volvió a adquirir su habitual color sonrosado. Se incorporó, mirando para todos lados.

- ¿Quién...? - susurró -. ¿Quién me ha lanzado un _cruciatus_?

Jarri señaló a su espalda, escondiendo apresuradamente la varita entre los pliegues de la túnica .- Se han ido por allí.

1 Y en la mayoría de los universos paralelos que conforman el multiverso.

2 Es que hay universos en los que la biología es la asignatura más divertida que se pueda imaginar.

3 O sea, el flujo fantíneo.

4 Una historia interesante blablablablablabla.

5 Lo cual hizo que sus ojos se deshincharan levemente hasta adquirir el tamaño de pelotas de golf, eso sí, con agujeritos y todo; bastante desagradable, la verdad.

6 Típica afirmación de adolescente que acaba de recibir unas calabazas. En prácticamente todos los universos paralelos conocidos.

7 "¿¡Pero es que no se puede una echar la siesta tranquilamente, coo? ¡Hombre ya!"

8 "¡Eso, eso, dale fuerte, así aprenderá, Petraaaaa!" "¡A por ééééél!"

9 ¿Qué esperábais? Al fin y al cabo, acaba de salir de un local de ambiente...

10 Una especie que existe en unos cuantos universos paralelos, en concreto en 7, y que, pese a que no hemos sido nosotros los que la hemos inventado, nos habría encantado. Por los derechos de autor, y eso...

11 Generalmente, en un ascensor.

12 Esta historia podría calificarse de interesante, de moralizante, de educativa o de un simple dramón lacrimógeno de los de película de "Basado en hechos reales". Digamos, pues, simplemente que ya ha sido contada en otra ocasión.

13 Las únicas que respondieron fueron las piedras de la pared y el suelo, y la respuesta no fue precisamente la que Jarri esperaba. Claro que como no las hizo ni caso pues no tuvo razones para volver a enfurecerse... Al menos durante los siguientes 5 segundos.

14 "Ya estamos otra vez con la tontería" "Me estoy ya cansando del puo crío este..."

15 Una historia MUY interesante que deberá ser contada en otra ocasión. Por cierto, nótese que Fudge se comporta como todos los políticos de todos los universos paralelos conocidos e imaginados hasta el momento. Hay cosas invariables en el espaciotiempo dimensional...


	7. Familia no hay más que una

- CAPÍTULO 7 -

_**Familia no hay más que una **_

_**y a ti te encontré en la calle**_

Fudge se puso de todos los colores del espectro visible en el lapso de unos nanosegundos, sin olvidar los infrarrojos y los ultravioletas, y, tras unos instantes de vacilación, salió corriendo en la dirección que Jarri le había indicado, murmurando algo que sonaba como "¡Os voy a dar por cuo, ijoepuas!". Jarri lo observó largarse con expresión apática, y, cuando el ministro desapareció tras un recodo del callejón, se encogió de hombros.

- Hay que ser inocente... desde luego... - sonrió -. Bueno, ya me decían a mí que el que vale, vale, y el que no, pa jefe.

- ¡Jarri! ¡Jarri!

Jarri cerró los ojos.

- A saber quién será ahora el pesado... - murmuró -. No le dejan a uno explotar su vida interior... Siempre requiriendo mi atención... No puede uno tener vida privada...

- Te hemos visto hablando con Fudge, Jarri - dijo George cuando los dos gemelos Weasley llegaron hasta él.

- ¿Te ha hecho algo? - preguntó Fred.

- ¿Hay que matarlo?

- ¿Lo votamos para la reelección o hacemos una campaña de desacreditación?

- ¿Te ha explicado por qué su índice de popularidad ha caído en picado?

- ¿Hay...?

- ¡Callaos! - gritó Jarri.

Los gemelos se callaron. Bueno, unos instantes por lo menos. No había demasiadas personas1 capaces de hacerlos callar más de veinte segundos seguidos.

- Chico - dijo George al cabo de esos instantes -, desde luego, qué humor te gastas...

- A callar u os hago lo mismo que al Fudge - dijo Jarri con voz desagradable.

- ¿Yesoquées? - preguntó Fred, interesado.

- Qui como no ti calles ti vas a interar - sentenció Jarri.

George hizo una mueca -. Estás insoporteibol, hijo mío.

- No hay quien te aguante - asintió Fred.

- A ver si te buscas un rollo y te desfogas.

- Que ya está bien.

- Tendrá la regla.

- Este lo que necesita es un buen revolcn.

- Y nosotros también.

- O tres o cuatro.

- O a lo mejor...

- ¡QUE OS CALLÉIS! - gritó Jarri.

Los gemelos se callaron, claro. Un instante. O dos.

- Vaya, vaya - dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la calle -. Así que mi querido amigo Potter está enfurruñado.

Jarri se dio la vuelta. Unos pocos metros más allá, un adolescente rubio lo observaba con una sonrisa irónica. Junto a él, un hombre de unos cuarentaytantos años, de nariz ganchuda y pelo largo con un gran superávit de gomina2, lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos3.

Jarri se encaró con ellos, sin saber muy bien si se sentía furioso, enojado, asustado o simplemente hastiado de tanta gente desagradable.

- Cállate, Malfoy - espetó al joven rubio.

- Hala, otra vez - susurró Fred a sus espaldas -. Cómo se repite...

- Pues sí - dijo George.

- Eres un aburrimiento, Jarri.

- Más que Percy.

- George - dijo Fred, mirando a su hermano -, NADIE es más aburrido que Percy.

- Tienes razón - admitió George.

Entre tanto, Jarri iba desentrañando sus sentimientos, como una madeja de lana enredada, de esas que tiras y cuanto más tiras más se enredan. El primer nudo que se encontró en el ovillo, sin embargo, le descubrió que el sentimiento que primaba en ese instante en su interior era el cabreo. Y, una vez descubierto, decidió explorarlo un poco más, a ver cuánto de cabreo sentía. Era bastante.

- Anda que vaya día llevo - se dijo mientras deshacía pacientemente el nudo en la lana -. Primero, Voldemort casi me mata. Luego me descubro un código de barras en el melón, y, por si no fuera suficiente, también me encuentro con un tatuaje macarra-motero-piratón-piratón. Después, Cho "Tupperware" Chang intenta ligar conmigo. Luego Hermione intenta ligar conmigo. Luego Voldemort intenta ligar conmigo. Luego Fudge parece que quiere ligar conmigo pero resulta que no. Y luego aparecen Malfoy y Snape, siempre dando por el cuo en el peor momento. ¡Y encima me decís que tengo mal carácter! ¡Hay que joerse!

- Pobre - dijo Malfoy, sin sentir en realidad ningún tipo de compasión, claro -. Si quieres, yo también puedo intentar ligar contigo, Potter... Si me da tiempo antes de vomitar, claro - y soltó una carcajada.

Snape, por el contrario, lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.

- Me perdonarás si yo no me uno a tu club de fans, ¿verdad, Potter? - dijo con voz fría.

Jarri le contestó con más frialdad aún .- No sé si mi corazoncito podrá soportarlo.

- Más te vale que sí, señor Potter - dijo Snape -, si no quieres...

- ¿Qué?

- Si no quieres... contrariarme.

Jarri se rascó la oreja, mirando al infinito .- O me estoy volviendo loco o esa frase también me suena...

- Si es que te las sabes todas, Jarri - dijo George en tono de reproche.

- Todas, no - dijo Snape con rotundidad -. Quiero que sepas, Potter, que has sacado una T en el TIMO de Pociones -. Y, esta vez sí, Snape rió a carcajada limpia.

Jarri puso cara de lelo total, como si la información que Snape acababa de suministrarle no consiguiera atravesar su corteza cerebral para penetrar en el cerebro en sí. Por el contrario, George y Fred hicieron gestos festivos, de asombro y felicitación, le palmearon la espalda y estuvieron a punto de pedirle un autógrafo.

- ¡Hala! ¡Una T! - exclamó George.

- ¡Qué suerte, tío! - dijo Fred.

- ¡Nosotros nunca conseguimos una T! ¡Y mira que lo intentamos durante siete largos años!

- ¡Enchufado de mielda!

Jarri estaba _esputefacto_.

- ¿U-u-u? - fue lo único que pudo articular.

- Cada día me pareces más inteligente, Potter - dijo Malfoy con sorna.

- Cállate la bocaza, envidioso - exclamó Fred.

- ¿Una T? - preguntó Jarri, horrorizado.

Snape se permitió el lujo de sonreir4.

- Sí, una T - dijo -. Así que, o mucho me equivoco, o no vas a poder estudiar conmigo el próximo curso... Lo cual, evidentemente, me causa un dolor inenarrable.

- Pe-pe-pero...

- Ya me has oído.

- ¡Pero podré recurrir la calificación! - exclamó Jarri, desesperado -. ¡No sé, que me lo corrijan otra vez!

- Potter - dijo Snape con voz suave -, si te lo corrigen otra vez eres capaz de bajar de una T a una I.

- ¡¿Una I! - gritaron a la vez Fred y George, ávidos de conocimiento.

Snape soltó una risita desagradable.

- Sí, una I. Ya sabéis, de "Increíblemente deleznable y capaz de hacer regurgitar hasta a un gusarajo".

- ¿Eso existe? - preguntó Jarri, que empezaba a sentir cómo el pánico subía desde sus rodillas hasta el esternón.

- Seguro que implantan una nueva escala de calificaciones para ti, Troll Potter - rió Malfoy, y, dando media vuelta, se fue calle abajo, partiéndose el coxis de la risa.

Jarri notó cómo toda la sangre huía de su cabeza, que de pronto le dio más vueltas que la línea circular del metro. Temió ir a desmayarse, y la simple idea le hizo gracia. Todo por lo que había tenido que pasar, y desmayarse por un suspenso en Pociones... Al recordar que había suspendido, la desesperación volvió a inundar su pecho.

- Pero... - musitó -, pero entonces no podré estudiar para ser auror...

- Cámbiate de sexo y conviértete en Aurora - dijo Fred, con la intención de consolarlo y sin mucho éxito.

- No, señor Potter - dijo Snape, ignorando el comentario de Fred -. Yo no quiero trolls en mi clase. Mucho me temo que no vas a poder ser auror. Así que...

- ¡No se irá!

Jarri se dio la vuelta, para ver llegar a Dumbledore, que observaba a Snape. La expresión del director era de una severidad inusitada. Avanzó hacia ellos con una aureola de poder rodeándolo y jugueteando con su túnica y su pelo.

- Esto también me suena - dijo Jarri, pensativo.

- Me da no sé por qué que esto empieza a ser como Matrix - comentó George en tono casual.

- Sí - se mostró de acuerdo Fred -. Una especie de ecuación no balanceada...

- Una reiteración inmerso-espacial...

- O de ciclo combinado subyacente...

- Se nos está yendo la olla - dijo George.

- Me da que sí - asintió Fred.

- Señor director - dijo Snape -, este chico - señaló a Jarri - no es capaz de mezclar bien el cola-cao turbo no-me-gustan-los-grumitos con leche semidesnatada. Como pa hacer una poción...

- Pues vas a tener que enseñarle a hacerlo, Severus - contestó Dumbledore en tono tajante.

- ¿ Po qué? - preguntó Snape con voz dolorida.

- Po que Potter es mi enchufado y lo digo yo, que soy el único al que siempre ha temido...

- ¿Potter?

- No, Voldemort.

- ¿Alguien me llamaba? - dijo una voz fría5.

- No, jo, otra vez no... - musitó Jarri, desconsolado.

Todos se dieron la vuelta, con expresiones variables entre la sorpresa y el pánico. Efectivamente, allí, envuelto en su inseparable capa negra y con la misma cara blanca con ojos rojos de siempre, estaba Voldemort.

- Has cometido una estupidez al venir aquí esta noche, Tom... - dijo Dumbledore, volviéndose hacia Voldemort.

- ¿Ves? - dijo Fred, propinando un codazo a George -. Lo que te decía: una reiteración en el contínuo espacio-tiempo...

- Una paradoja espaciotemporal...

- ¡A callar! - exclamó Snape.

- Que ya no estamos en el cole, viejo - dijo Fred, desdeñoso.

- Eso - asintió George -. Ya no nos puede suspender.

- No - admitió Snape con un gesto desagradable -. Pero puedo contárselo a vuestra mamá.

Fred y George se callaron, con muecas de pánico nuclear, terror insuperable, miedo cerval y mucho susto en general.

- Jo... - se quejó George.

- Dejad que los mayores hablen - dijo Snape, mientras se giraba hacia Voldemort y Dumbledore -. Y calladitos.

- ¿Qué coo vienes a hacer aquí, Tommy? - decía en esos momentos Dumbledore a Voldemort.

- Quiero hablar con Potter.

- ¡Que no! - exclamó Jarri -. ¡Que ya te he dicho antes que no! ¡Yatábien! ¡Hombre ya!

- Quiero contarte la verdad de todo, todo, todo, todo - insistió Voldemort, y le aferró la mano derecha, clavándole las uñas. Jarri soltó un gemido y se miró la mano, que sangraba profusamente por cuatro cortes limpios en el dorso.

- Pareces la niña de Catalana Occidente - dijo Fred. George empezó a soltar carcajadas de forma incontrolada, hasta que Snape le soltó una colleja que casi hace que escupa el páncreas por la oreja.

- Ya lo sé todo, todo, todo, todo - contestó Jarri agresivamente, escondiendo la mano tras la espalda.

- Discrepo - dijo Snape suevamente.

- Calla, Severus - advirtió Dumbledore.

- Señor director, este niño no sabe ni echarle azúcar al café...

- Chitón.

- Dumbledore no te ha contado toda la verdad - dijo Voldemort, mirando fijamente a Jarri.

- Que sí, pesao - dijo Jarri -. Que me dijo lo de la pua profecía y lo de por qué me has dejado un puo rayo en la frente. Por cierto, que no me pega nada con el código de barras ni con el tatuaje marinero que me has hecho esta tarde... Hombre, no es que yo sea una fashion victim, pero bien podrías haberme hecho un dibujo algo más cuco...

- Dumbledore no te contó lo que le pasó a tu padre.

Jarri lo miró con odio, y dio un paso atras, con tan mala suerte que tropezó con una piedra6 y tuvo que agarrarse con el brazo bueno a una barra de hierro que sobresalía del suelo en una esquina y que seguramente en algún momento sirvió para sujetar una señal de prohibido aparcar.

- ¡Me dijo lo suficiente! - gritó, furioso, aferrándose al poste metálico y protegiendo la mano herida bajo el otro brazo -. ¡Me dijo que tú lo mataste!

- No, Jarri - dijo Voldemort con voz profunda, y extendió una mano blanca y alargada hacia él -. YO SOY TU PADRE.

En ese instante el sonido pareció desaparecer del callejón Diagon. Lo único que se oía era el canturreo de las cachondas de las piedras, que, arrullantes, tarareaban la banda sonora de alguna película antigua7. Jarri miró a Voldemort con los ojos desorbitados.

- Sabes que es verdad - continuó Voldemort, jadeante, como si le faltase el aliento -. Mira en tu interior, hijo mío: SABES que es verdad.

- Y un huevo - dijo Jarri finalmente.

- Hombre - intervino Fred, que hacía mucho que no metía la pata -. Ahora que lo menciona...

- Un airecillo sí que se dan - dijo George.

- ¡Que no! - gritó Jarri -. ¡Que mi padre era el James!

- Y yo - dijo Voldemort - también soy James.

Voldemort hizo un movimiento raro con la mano en su propia nuca, se quitó una máscara de carnaval carnaval carnaval de quierooooooo y, tras ella, apareció el rostro de James Potter.

- Tengo que dejar la droga - dijo Fred, y se desmayó.

Dumbledore se adelantó, y cogió a Voldemort de la muñeca. Su expresión era francamente acoonante.

- Deja de hacer el idiota, Tom - dijo con severidad. Voldemort se encogió de hombros, y se quitó la careta de James Potter, recuperando su rostro habitual.

Jarri se volvió hacia Dumbledore, tan furioso que se le saltaban las lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

- Lo que te conté era verdad, desde cierto punto de vista...

- ¿Cierto punto de vista? - gritó Jarri -. ¡Y una mieda!

Snape se acercó a Jarri, y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

- Esto es surrealista - sentenció -. Potter, te pongo un sobresaliente en Pociones si nos largamos de aquí ahora mismo y me invitas a doscientos cubatas, que me están haciendo mucha falta.

- No - dijo Jarri, sacudiéndose la mano de Snape -. Quiero saber de qué va todo esto.

- De acuerdo - dijo Snape, y suspiró -. Creo que el Señor Tenebroso chochea, y que Dumbledore se ha caído de la cama. Y creo que el Señor Tenebroso podría haberse hecho la estética en lugar de invertir en mascaritas para parecer más feo de lo que es. Y también creo que esto se está saliendo de madre.

- ¡Eso! - exclamó Jarri, mirando a Dumbledore -. ¿Y mi madre, quién es? ¿Colagusano?

- No, Jarri - dijo Dumbledore con aspecto cansado. Suspiró -. YO SOY TU MADRE.

1 Ni en este ni en ningún universo paralelo conocido.

2 Visto más de cerca se descubrirá que en realidad no era gomina, era que el hombre no se había lavado el pelo desde que hizo la Primera Comunión, y aquello fue un accidente: le sorprendió una tormenta cuando se dirigía hacia la iglesia.

3 Esto no es ninguna novedad, es una historia blablablabla.

4 Lo cual, dicho sea de paso, no es que le favoreciese demasiado...

5 Nótese que Voldemort siempre aparece de la misma forma. Y es que ser malo malísimo no es sinónimo de ser imaginativo y original...

6 "Je je je... ¡Dos de mosqueo y una de aviso!"

7 Algo así cono "Chan, chan, chan, chan, chachán, chan, chachááán..." Una musiquilla que, tanto en ese universo como en otros muchos paralelos, hacía que el que la escuchaba se diera la vuelta, buscando altas figuras con máscara metálica negra y respiración asistida.


	8. Bares, qué lugares

- CAPÍTULO 8 -

_**Bares, qué lugares... **_

_**tan gratos para... conversar**_

Jarri se sintió tan furioso que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Un nudo de lana, obviamente, así que estuvo a punto de ponerse a toser como si se hubiera tragado un peluche, o, peor, un bischo con mucho pelo y bastante vivo. En ese momento se sentía tan tenso como un violín con sobredosis de anfetaminas. Tan, tan, tan tenso que pensó que se le iban a romper todos los tendones del cuerpo. Miró a Dumbledore con cara de incredulidad, y después, sin decir una sola palabra, giró sobre sus talones y se largó de allí, callejón arriba, sin dar tiempo ni a Dumbledore ni a Voldemort para impedírselo.

Voldemort hizo ademán de seguirlo, pero Dumbledore lo retuvo, negando con la cabeza.

- Deja que lo asimile - aconsejó -. Dentro de un rato lo buscaremos, y entonces podremos contarle toda la verdad.

Los dos enemigos irreconciliables, las dos caras de la moneda, los comandantes de los ejércitos enemigos que libraban una guerra sin cuartel, se cogieron del brazo y caminaron callejón abajo, en dirección opuesta a Jarri.

Snape los observó unos instantes, y después, encogiéndose de hombros, salió corriendo para alcanzar a Jarri.

Mientras, George había conseguido, tras un par de minutos de tortas, sacudidas y sales de baño especialmente pestilentes, despertar a Fred, que yacía en el suelo con los ojos abiertos y expresión de incredulidad. Después de otros dos o tres minutos, George logró que su hermano se incorporase, y lo levantó con cuidado.

- Creo que este tipo de situaciones no están hechas para nosotros - dijo George, sacudiendo la túnica de su gemelo, que estaba llena de polvo.

- Nop - dijo Fred, frotándose la cabeza, donde debía tener un chichón bastante importante.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

- Pues... - Fred dudó unos instantes -, creo que como si hubiera visto a Voldemort convertirse en un Jarri sin gafas y sin cicatrices, más o menos...

- Ah - dijo George -. Entonces no estás tan grave. En un par de semanas, como nuevo.

Fred asintió, y miró a su alrededor, aturdido, como si no supiera dónde se encontraba y cómo había llegado hasta allí1.

- Ven - dijo George con voz firme -. Vamos a la tienda, te sentirás mejor si te echas un rato la siesta.

- Tendremos que buscar otro sitio... Ya no tenemos tienda, ¿recuerdas? - dijo Fred con voz cansada -. Hace un par de horas que la hemos hecho explotar.

- Es verdad - dijo George, apesadumbrado -. No debería haber puesto tanta proporción de nitroglicerina en las piruletas salta-ojos...

- Te lo dije. Te lo dije, Potter. Que no te convenía saber demasiado. Que había cosas que no comprenderías y que había cosas que no eran de tu incumbencia - dijo Snape con voz desagradable. Jarri, sin embargo, siguió andando como si no se hubiera percatado de su presencia tras él -. Pero no, claro, tú tenías que preguntar, tenías que saberlo todo, claro, el señor Potter es demasiado importante para que lo dejen al márgen, el señor Potter...

- ¡Cállese! - gritó Jarri, exasperado, sin volverse hacia Snape.

- ...el señor Potter no puede estar sin su club de fans, al que acaba de ingresar el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso...

Esta vez sí, Jarri se volvió hacia Snape, y lo miró con cara de odio.

- ¿Y a usted quién le cae mejor? ¿Mi antiguo padre o el de ahora?

- La verdad esh que nunca me han caído bien ninguno de los dosh - dijo Hermione, mirando con los ojos extraviados a la persona que la escuchaba detrás de la barra del Hogwart´s Bollos, y que no era otra que su propio reflejo en el espejo que cubría la pared, que, inexplicablemente, había quedado entero tras las dos explosiones. Hermione levantó la copa e hizo un gesto de brindis a su imagen. Dio un gran trago al vaso -. Jarri esh inshoportable, sssshí, pero al menos tiene un motivo para ssherlo... Sher el chentro de atensssión tiene que tras... trans... trasco... trasnto... afectar mucho a las personas. ¿Me ponesh otra?... ¿No? Bueno, ya me sherviré yo sholita -. Cogió la botella de Beefeater y echó un gran chorro en el vaso de tubo, hasta que el líquido transparente desbordó y manchó la barra -. Pero Ron... Ron esh maleducado, chiempre tiene que tennner rashón, no she puede dishcutir con él, me trrr.. trata mal, me mira como shi quishiera eshtrangularme... Bueno, a Ron esh que no lo sssshoporto.

- Pues es algo muy común - dijo una voz desde la puerta destrozada del pub. Hermione apoyó la cara en la palma de su mano e intentó girarse para ver quién hablaba. Con el movimiento, estuvo a punto de caerse de la banqueta. Cerró los ojos, tratando de controlar el mareo, y los abrió para averiguar quién se acercaba.

- Sí, nos pasa a todos - asintió George, sujetando por un brazo a Fred y por otro a Hermione para que ninguno de los dos acabase con los piños clavados en el suelo. Hermione lo miró, con esa mirada desenfocada de los que han bebido mucho y no se han dado cuenta.

- ¿No... no shoportas a tu hermano? - preguntó.

- La verdad es que no, ahora que lo mencionas - dijo George, y soltó a Fred, que trastabilló y tuvo que apoyarse en la barra para no caerse -. Está fingiendo, ¿sabes? Puede andar solito perfectamente. Ni que fuese la primera vez que se desmaya...

- Pero las otras veces fue por una buena causa - dijo Fred, y sonrió ampliamente.

- No me rrrrifi... refar... repo... refo... no era eshte hermano... - dijo Hermione -. Esh Ron.

- ¿Ron? No... - dijo Fred, y olisqueó la copa de Hermione -. Es ginebra de la buena, si no me equivoco. ¿Puedo? - preguntó, señalando la botella que Hermione abrazaba tiernamente. Ella se encogió de hombros y Fred cogió la botella y se sirvió una copa.

- Es el ron lo que no soporto - dijo George, y tendió un vaso a su hermano para que se lo llenase de ginebra -. Bueno, Hermione. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hermione se encogió de hombros con expresión de aburrimiento.

- ¿No lo has oído? - dijo Fred, llenando un vaso de Beefeater -. Está poniendo verde a Ron. Y todos sabemos lo que eso significa... - soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Y qué shiñifica? - preguntó Hermione, todo lo agresivamente que se lo permitía su inestabilidad.

- Pues que Ron te pone - dijo George, y cogió el vaso de las manos de su hermano para echar un trago.

- No - dijo Hermione.

- Sí - contestaron Fred y George al unísono.

- Mmmm... no sé qué contestar a eso - dijo Snape, y se detuvo en la puerta del Caldero Chorreante para mirar a Jarri -. Lo cierto es que tu padre... el primero, digo, no me caía nada pero que nada bien, pero claro, por lo menos tu padre, el primero, lo único que hacía era hacer que todo el colegio me viese los gayumbos, mientras que tu padre, el segundo, digo, se dedica a cargarse a la gente a base de bien... -. Se dirigió hacia la barra, seguido de Jarri -. Claro que tu padre, el segundo, una vez fue amigo mío, mientras que tu padre, el primero, nunca fue amigo de nadie más que de tu padrino, el segundo, digo no, el primero...

Jarri lo miró estupefacto unos segundos, y después se volvió hacia el tabernero, que ya se inclinaba hacia ellos, solícito -. Por favor, cinco cubatas largos.

El tabernero lo estudió con los ojos entrecerrados un rato bastante largo.

- ¿No es demasiado para un niñito como tú? - preguntó.

Jarri se encrespó.

- En primer lugar - dijo, dejando que toda la rabia acumulada destilase de su tono de voz -, si me vuelve a llamar niñito le echo una maldición que se va a cagar la perra. Y, en segundo, para mí sólo es uno, los otros cuatro son para aquí el listo del profe de matemáticas, que se le ha ido la olla.

- She osh ha ido la olla - dijo Hermione, y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de recobrar la claridad de pensamiento -. No eshtoy aquí por Ron... Ron no me gussshta.

- Ya - dijo George con ironía.

- Seguro - le apoyó Fred.

- Un momento - dijo Hermione, bajando tambaleante de la banqueta a la que había estado encaramada. Se dirigió con paso inseguro hacia donde antes de la segunda explosión había un cuarto de baño.

- Vaya tela - dijo Fred, y dio un trago al vaso -. Nunca pensé que Hermione pudiera emborracharse tanto como para potar.

- Ya ves... Va tan borraza que en vez de eses, va haciendo erres - dijo George, y se rió a carcajadas de su propio chiste. Todavía reía cuando Hermione volvió del baño, empapada en agua de la cabeza a los pies.

- No tiene gracia - dijo, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada un poco más enfocada -. No sé a qué viene eso de que me gusta Ron, pero la verdad es que cada día me cae peor... No lo soporto...

- Hermione - dijo Fred, con una sonrisa amable -, ¿por qué te engañas a ti misma? Sabes que Ron te mola más que toas las cosas, así que...

- ¡Es que no es verdad! - se enfureció Hermione -. ¡En realidad, yo a quien quería tirarme es a...! - y se tapó la boca con la mano, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿A...? - preguntó George, sonriente.

- A nadie - respondió, enfurruñada, y volvió a sentarse en la banqueta.

- Bueno - suspiró Fred, y volvió a llenarle el vaso -. Por lo menos ya sabemos que no eres un ente asexual, Hermione.

- Sí - corroboró George -. Es malo para el cutis, ¿sabes?

- Y para las hormonas.

- Venga ya, dejaos de gilipoeces - dijo Hermione, y dio un trago a su vaso -. Vosotros lleváis milenios siendo asexuales, y tenéis un cutis perfecto.

- Muchas gracias - dijo Fred -. Ten cuidado, no te vuelvas a emborrachar. También es malo para la líbido.

- Pffffs - bufó Hermione -. La líbido. Pa lo que me sirve...

- Es una pena - intervino George -. Jarri no sabe lo que se pierde al no querer tener un apaño contigo...

Lo había dicho en una súbita inspiración, disparando sin saber si acertaría o no. Pero el leve rubor que tiñó las mejillas de Hermione le dijo que había dado justito en el punto gordo colorao del centro de la diana.

- Así que era eso... - dijo Fred, y pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione -. Mujer, no te lo tomes a mal. Ya sabes que ser el protagonista es muy difícil...

- Y una mierda - contestó Hermione, y hundió los hombros, deprimida -. Lo que pasa es que no le gusto... Y claro, con estas pintas es imposible gustarle a nadie...

- A mí no me pareces fea - dijo George, acercándose a ella y a Fred -. De hecho, si no fuera asexual...

- George, ese tipo de declaraciones va en contra de nuestros principios - le regañó Fred.

- Sí, vale, y en contra de nuestra religión también - dijo George, y miró al espejo, pensativo.

Fred arrulló un rato a Hermione, que, conforme bebía, iba deprimiéndose cada vez más, y, en consecuencia, buscando consuelo en sus brazos.

- Estoy hasta las narices - dijo Hermione en un murmullo -. Hasta las narices de que Jarri no quiera... esto... conmigo - balbuceó.

- Sí, es curioso - dijo Fred, acunándola.

- Curioso... - dijo Hermione -. A mí no me hace ni puñetera gracia... Tengo dieciséis años, jolín... A mi edad, ya debería haberme tirado a la mitad del instituto... bueno, de Hogwarts...

- Si quieres - dijo Fred, y se inclinó hacia ella para retirarle el pelo de la cara con un gesto de ternura -, puedes... bueno, eso, con la mitad del Hogwart´s Bollos... -. Vaciló -. Ya sé que no es lo mismo, pero puede servir, ¿no crees?

- ¿Es una terapia, o algo así? - preguntó Hermione, y levantó la mirada para clavarla en los ojos de Fred.

- Algo así - dijo Fred -. Aunque no tengo muy claro si es una terapia para tí o para mí...

- Para los dos - dijo George -. Llevamos mucho tiempo creyendo en una religión bastante absurda, Fred.

- Sí - dijo Fred en tono ausente, con los ojos fijos en los de Hermione -. Ya estoy cansado de jugar a ser asexual.

- ¿No eres asexual? - susurró Hermione, mirándolo fijamente.

- No - contestó Fred.

- Por supuesto que no. No soy tu profesor de matemáticas, soy tu profesor de Pociones, Potter - dijo Snape -. El primero. Y el único. Bueno, por ahora, porque quizá algún día haya un segundo profesor de Pociones, y entonces yo seré tu sexto profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, bueno, o el séptimo...

- Hay que joerse - murmuró Jarri, y se bebió un cubata de un trago.

- ...pero eso sería si hubiese un segundo director de Hogwarts, que es el primer colegio de magia, bueno, el primero de Inglaterra, claro, o bien...

- Qué cansino que eres, macho - dijo Jarri con voz cansada.

- ...y después de la primera vez...

- ¿Ha estado mal? No ha sido horrible, ¿no? Para ser la primera vez...

- No ha sido horrible - dijo Fred, y sonrió a Hermione, que lo observaba tímidamente, sentada sobre un montón de escombros, completamente desnuda -. A mí me ha gustado. Mucho.

- Pero es que era mi primera vez... - insistió Hermione, angustiada -. No sé cómo se hace, y a lo mejor...

- Calla - dijo Fred, y le acarició la mejilla -. Hasta hace unos minutos era asexual, ¿recuerdas?... Yo tampoco sé cómo se hace.

- Pero...

- Shhh - dijo Fred -. Tendremos que aprender juntos.

- ¡Disculpe! - dijo Jarri al tabernero -. Y me pone también un doble de cicuta con arsénico. Agitado pero no revuelto.

El tabernero lo miró con cara de reproche.

- El suicidio no es una opción...

- Pero el asesinato sí - contestó Jarri, señalando a Snape con un dedo.

- ...será como la quinta vez que pido el puesto...

- ¿Lo ve? - dijo Jarri.

El tabernero se giró hacia una puerta con dos ventanitas redondas que había detrás de la barra.

- ¡Marchando una de cicuta con arsénicoooo!

- ¡Oído cocina! - respondió una voz lejana.

- El hielo corre de mi cuenta - dijo el tabernero a Jarri.

- ...y la décimo quinta vez que no me lo dan...

- Y le regalo una sombrillita de cocktail - añadió el tabernero.

- De acuerdo - asintió Jarri -. ¡Pero, por lo que más quiera, apresúrese!

- No tan aprisa - susurró Hermione, jadeante -. Las prisas no son buenas consejeras...

- Hermione - dijo Fred, y de repente se puso muy serio -. Nunca creí que eso que acabas de hacer se pudiera aprender en los libros.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

- Ya te dije que tenías que estudiar más - contestó, apartándose el pelo de la cara e inclinándose sobre Fred.

- Tienes razón - dijo éste -. Mañana mismo me hago socio de... la... biblioteca -. Soltó un gemido cuando Hermione le demostró el motivo por el cual se había retirado el pelo de la cara.

- Cuando dije que la terapia era para los dos - dijo George, aburrido, acodado en la barra -, me refería a nosotros dos, Fred... -. Y abrió otra botella de Beefeater.

En ese momento, Dumbledore y Voldemort entraron en el bar, y se dirigieron hacia la barra.

- No deberías haberte ido tan deprisa... - dijo Dumbledore.

Jarri le echó una mirada sin interés, y después le ignoró, concentrándose en el cubata que tenía en la mano y removiendo los hielos con el dedo.

- Escucha, hijo mío... - dijo Voldemort.

- Sé que quizá deberíamos habértelo dicho antes - siguió Dumbledore.

- O haberte preparado de alguna manera para la noticia...

- Pero claro, tienes que entender que el hecho de que seamos tus padres...

- Los segundos - interrumpió Snape.

- ¡Como si son los decimoquintos! - estalló Jarri, y se encaró con Dumbledore y Voldemort, que lo miraban atónitos -. ¿Y cuándo se supone que me lo íbais a decir? ¿Cuando fuera a hacer testamento? ¿Y entonces quiénes son James y Lily Potter? ¿Los del butano?

- No, Jarri - dijo Voldemort -. Verás...

- ¡Que me da igual! - gritó Jarri -. ¡Que he pasao toda mi vida sin parientes y no necesito más! ¡Hala, a cascala!

- ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar del Decreto Para la Moderada Limitación de las Relaciones Interpersonales en Menores de Edad?

- Lees demasiado, Hermione - respondió Fred, y se abrazó a la cintura de la joven, apoyando la mejilla sobre su abdomen desnudo.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Anda, cállate y ven, que ya tenía yo ganas de saber de qué iba todo esto.

Hermione soltó una risita cuando Fred empezó a hacerle cosquillas en el ombligo .- La verdad es que la cosa cambia mucho de la teoría a la práctica, ¿verdad?

- Mucho - susurró Fred, levantando la mirada.

- Tantos años siendo asexual... A ver si ahora te vas a aficionar... - rió Hermione, acariciándole la mejilla con un dedo.

- ¡Eso espero, leche! - exclamó Fred, y un instante después ambos rodaban entre los cascotes que cubrían el suelo del Hogwart´s Bollos.

- Este chico ya ha pasado bastante, Señor Director - dijo Snape, dirigiéndose a Dumbledore. Jarri lo miró, asombrado, sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos -. Es el quinto o sexto trauma del día... debería ir a la enfermería...

- No - dijo Dumbledore, tajante -. Tiene que comprenderlo. Puede ser duro, pero la comprensión es el primer paso para la aceptación...

- Eso me suena - dijo Jarri, ausente.

- Jarri... - dijo Voldemort, tratando de coger su mano. Jarri lo esquivó con cara de asco.

- ¡Que me dejes en paz!

- Es hora - dijo Dumbledore - de que te cuente todo lo que debí decirte hace cinco años. Siéntate, Jarri. Voy a contártelo todo.

- Mira - dijo Jarri, y bebió otro sorbo de cubata -. Que casi que me voy a ir, porque me está hablando con frases que todo el mundo conoce y como que va a ser que no me apetece, que la última vez que oí una frase similar casi me cao por las patas abajo.

- Bueno - suspiró Fred, tumbado sobre los escombros, con la cabeza en el regazo de Hermione -. Supongo que... que con esto ya habrás conseguido la práctica que necesitabas para liarte con Jarri...

- ¿Jarri? - susurró Hermione, y bajó la cabeza lentamente para besar a Fred con suavidad en los labios -. ¿Quién es Jarri?

- Jarri, eres nuestro hijo - dijo Dumbledore -. Tom y yo somos, en realidad, tus padres adoptivos.

- Sí, claro - asintió Jarri, bebiendo de nuevo -. Y Snape es...

- ...tu tiíto querido - interrumpió Snape -, y padrino suplente, debo decir. Claro que ahora soy el titular. O sea, el segundo padrino. Y el segundo tío.

- Esto parece Falcon Crest - dijo Jarri.

- Sí - asintió Snape -, la segunda parte.

- ¡¡¡AAAAGGGGGRRLRRLLRLL!

- Bueno, que no es pa ponerse así... - dijo Snape.

Jarri contó mentalmente hasta ocho2, y después se volvió hacia Dumbledore y Voldemort.

- ¿Y entonces cómo es que viví toda la vida con los Dursley? - preguntó agresivamente.

- Verás, Jarri - dijo Dumbledore, haciendo caso omiso de Voldemort, que, aprovechando el descuido, cogió uno de los cubatas de Snape3 y se lo trasegó de un trago -. Nosotros te adpotamos cuando a éste - señaló a Voldemort - se le ocurrió intentar matarte y no pudo. Pero no funcionó, porque éste - señaló a Voldemort - me puso los peines con una tal Bellatrix Black...

- ...prima de tu padrino, el primero - dijo Snape a Jarri -. Pero no te preocupes, ahijado, que yo no tengo familia...

- Y entonces - continuó Dumbledore - decidió desaparecer, el tío, se fue a por tabaco y todavía le estoy esperando...

- Bueno, vale - admitió Voldemort a regañadientes -, fue un error, me asusté, ya sabes, mi fobia al compromiso...

- Calla, que contigo hablaré luego - le espetó Dumbledore.

- ¿Podrás perdonarme?

- Chitón. Bueno, Jarri - dijo Dumbledore -, entonces decidí llevarte a casa de tus tíos, que, aunque son un poco ijoeputas, son menos ijoeputas que éste - señaló a Voldemort.

- Te prometo que dejaré de fumar... - dijo Voldemort, implorante.

. Y así tuviste un nuevo hogar - concluyó Dumbledore.

- Que fue el tercero - añadió Snape -. Y ahora, si quieres, como yo soy tu padrino, te puedes venir a vivir conmigo.

- Sí, hombre - dijo Jarri -. Y compartir la cama en vacaciones con Draco Malfoy. Hasta ahí podíamos llegar...

- Buenas noches, señor ministro.

Fudge se volvió, y sonrió al ver a Draco Malfoy dirigiéndose hacia él.

- Oh, buenas noches, señor Malfoy - dijo amablemente -. ¿Cómo está su padre?

- En la cárcel - dijo Malfoy con una mueca.

- Oh, ya, claro... - Fudge hizo un gesto de incomodidad. Malfoy lo observó unos instantes, y después puso una cara de patetismo que daban ganas de rematarlo para acabar con sus sufrimientos.

- Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que se traía entre manos, señor ministro - dijo con voz implorante -. Si hubiera sabido que mi padre era un hombre tan, tan, tan malo...

- Oh, no se preocupe, señor Malfoy - dijo Fudge con voz amistosa, y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza -. No le culpo porque su padre haya resultado ser un mortífago... Seguramente, usted ni siquiera tenía idea de que los mortífagos hubieran existido...

- No, claro que no, señor ministro - dijo Malfoy, y sonrió para sus adentros. Ya que su padre había caído en desgracia, quizá este era el momento idóneo para intentar reemplazarlo... Tenía que empezar a pensar en su futuro profesional... Sonrió con inocencia -. Señor ministro, si pudiera hacer algo para compensar el daño que mi padre haya podido causar por su maldad...

- Bueno... - Fudge carraspeó, y miró a Malfoy de la cabeza a los pies -. Quizá... Quizá sí que hay algo que usted pueda hacer, señor Malfoy...

Malfoy sonrió más ampliamente.

- Lo que sea, señor ministro, lo que sea...

- Pues yo creo que sería un gran padrino - continuó Snape.

- Sí, como el de la peli, no te digo...

- No peor que el primero.

- ¡No hable así de Sirius! - gritó Jarri, descompuesto4.

- Y te enseñaría Oclumancia en mis ratos libres...

Voldemort se acercó a Snape con un brillo extraño en sus ojos rojos5.

- ¿Así que le estás enseñando Oclumancia, Severus? - preguntó, con voz peligrosa -. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para luchar contra mí?

- Nos ha joío mayo - contestó Snape.

- ¡Soy su padre! - exclamó Voldemort, con un tono dolorido en su voz.

- Sí - admitió Snape -, y te dedicas a hacerle tatuajes y marcas por todo el cuerpo, maltratador, sinvergüenza...

- ¡Pederasta de mieeeeeeeedaaaaaa!

Draco Malfoy corría por el callejón, sujetándose como podía la túnica, desgarrada a la altura de la ingle. Detrás de él, corriendo también despendolado y con la bragueta de los pantalones de raya diplomática abierta, iba Cornelius Fudge, con una expresión lujuriosa bajo el sombrero hongo de color lima, justo en los ojos desorbitados.

- ¿Sabes? - dijo Hermione, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Fred, que yacía tumbado junto a la puerta que daba acceso a los destrozados lavabos -. Creo que lo que sentía por Jarri era más bien un exceso de racionalidad... Quiero decir, mi mente me decía que lo más lógico en mi situación, ya sabes, era querer tirarme a Jarri, y entonces yo pensaba que eran mis verdaderos sentimientos, y no lo que me decía la mente que tenía que sentir...

- Ya iba siendo hora de que dejases descansar un poquito el cerebro - contestó Fred, acariciándole la cabeza -. A partir de ahora puedes dejarte llevar un poco más por tus impulsos, ¿vale? Ya verás como es mucho más agradable.

- También iba siendo hora de que tú hicieras lo mismo, entonces.

- Supongo que sí.

Hermione permaneció callada unos minutos, haciendo dibujitos con el dedo en la piel desnuda de Fred.

- ¿Qué escribes? - preguntó éste, con una sonrisa.

- Nada - dijo ella -. Además da igual, porque en seguida se borra...

Fred se incorporó y la miró a los ojos.

- No creo que lo que has escrito hoy en mi cuerpo se me borre fácilmente de la memoria, Hermione.

Hermione sonrió.

- Nunca te oí quejarte de la marca que te había dejado a tí - dijo Voldemort a Snape, que lo miraba con enfado.

- ¡Pero la suya está en el antebrazo, qué leches! - exclamó Jarri -. ¿Por qué tenías que hacerme tres tatuajes en la pua frente?

Voldemort se sonrojó levemente6.

- Era para que te fijaras en mí...

- ¿Y cómo es que nunca te habías fijado en mí, y ahora dices que no podrás olvidarme?

Fred suspiró.

- Todos cometemos alguna estupidez a lo largo de nuestra vida, Hermione - dijo.

- En tu caso, muchas estupideces - dijo la voz de George desde la barra. Hermione y Fred lo ignoraron7.

- Pa no hacerlo, con las pintas que me llevas, prenda - dijo Jarri, fastidiado.

- ¿Así que no te he pasado desapercibido todos estos años? - preguntó Voldemort, anhelante.

Jarri se volvió a Dumbledore y Snape, con expresión de aburrimiento.

- Este tío es tontolculo - dijo, señalando a Voldemort -. Como pa pasarme desapercibido... ¡Me ha estado haciendo la puñeta desde que nací!

- Hombre - dijo Voldemort en tono de disculpa -, tampoco es para tanto...

- ¡Pero si he perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que has intentado darme por el cuo! - exclamó Jarri.

- Yo no - intervino Snape, y se puso a contar con los dedos -. A ver: tenemos la primera, la del rayito... la segunda, cuando éste - señaló a Voldemort - apareció como un dolor de cabeza... la tercera, con el basiloide serpentoso ese... la cuarta, cuando jugásteis a las pompas de jabón doradas en pleno campo... la quinta, cuando descubriste que al Señor Tenebroso no le gusta el arte contemporáneo... la sexta, que destrozasteis un bar y te llevaste el código de barras... la séptima...

- ¡Bastaaaaa! - gritó Jarri.

- Y tú grosera. Oig.

Jarri se pasó la mano por la frente tatuada, y se echó el pelo para atrás.

- Me estáis poniendo fatal de la cabeza. ¡Camarero! ¡Un Whisky!

- ¡Oído cocina!

- ¿Me llamábais? - dijo una voz desde detrás de ellos.

Evidentemente, se dieron la vuelta. Allí, en mitad del Caldero Chorreante, acercándose a ellos con mirada cándida, estaba Ron Weasley, Whisky para sus amigos8. Un muchacho de unos dieciséis años, alto, pecoso y pelirrojo.

- Ron, ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó Jarri a su amigo del alma. Ron se encogió de hombros.

- Es que todavía no había salido en esta jistoria - explicó -, y la verdad, ya me estaba dando rabia que siempre tengas tú todo el protagonismo y conmigo ya no cuenten ni para apariciones cortas o simples _cameos_. Si ni siquiera iba a cobrar... - añadió amargamente.

- Siento decírtelo - dijo Snape, cuya mala leche se había convertido ya en una leyenda urbana -, pero antes nos hemos tomado ya seis whiskys... y eres también el tercer whisky que sale en la historia. Bueno, el cuarto si contamos que tus hermanos han nombrado a Percy... que es tu tercer hermano... el cuarto, si empezamos desde abajo. No, el quinto, que los gemelos son dos, claro...

Ron se quedó mirando a Snape, alucinado, con la misma expresión que habría puesto si se hubiera encontrado en su ensalada una cucaracha amistosa moviendo las antenitas en su dirección.

- ¿Y a éste qué le pasa? ¿Es contagioso?

- Na - dijo Jarri -. Tú ni caso, están todos más pallá que pacá.

- Oye, hijo mío - le reprendió Dumbledore -, creo que es injusto que digas eso...

- A callar - le espetó Jarri -, que me tienes jarto, "mami".

- ¿¡Mami? - preguntó Ron, con cara de descubrir que la cucaracha se había traído a sus primas a darse un banquete de lechuga.

- Pues sí - contestó Dumbledore, sacando pecho -. ¿Algún problema, señor Weasley?

Ron agarró a Jarri de la manga, sin dejar de mirar a Dumbledore fijamente.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí, Jarri? - preguntó, atento a la cabeza de Dumbledore, por si le salían antenas.

- Bueno - dijo Jarri -, en pocas palabras, que ahora resulta que Dumbledore y Voldemort son mis amantísimos padres...

- ¿¡¿¡Lo quéééé?

- Sí, pero los segundos - dijo Snape, con intención de ayudar, claro.

- ...y Snape es mi querido y nunca bien ponderado tío y padrino.

- El segundo, también - dijo éste.

- Y me cae mal - añadió Jarri.

- Es recíproco - dijo Snape.

- ¿Pero no querías que me fuese a vivir contigo? - preguntó Jarri a Snape, con el ceño fruncido.

- Creo que yo también necesito un whisky... - dijo Ron con voz débil.

- En mi casa no se bebe - dijo Snape con voz desagradable.

- Pues se va a ir a vivir contigo tu prima la coja - espetó Jarri.

- No - dijo Snape -, el que tenía prima, no sé si coja o no, era tu primer padrino, yo soy el segundo...

- Sí - dijo Jarri con cara de cabreo -, y pariente en quinto grado, no te digo...

- Bueno... - Snape se rascó el cuero cabelludo, y esbozó una sonrisa que a Jarri no le gustó nada -. En realidad, ya que lo mencionas, me llamo Severus Snape Potter...

Ron se encaramó en la barra .- ¡Ocho vozzzkas dobles!

- ¡Marchando! - dijo el tabernero.

- ¡Y a ver qué pasa con ese doble de cicuta! - gritó Jarri con pánico en la voz.

- ¡Oído cocina!

Ron se bajó de la barra y se acodó en ella, mirando a Jarri con los ojos desorbitados y un leve temblorcillo en las extremidades superiores.

- Macho - dijo, y le dio una palmada en el hombro -, pensé que tu familia no podía ser peor...

- Bue - dijo Jarri, aburrido -. Espera y verás, la próxima será que Umbridge es mi abuelita querida...

Dumbledore carraspeó.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

1 Suele ocurrir; tras un trauma o impacto fuerte que conlleve pérdida de consciencia, los afectados se levantan o bien preguntando "¿Dónde estoy?" cual damisela medieval, o bien con los síntomas de una resaca de caballo. En Fred, por el momento, daremos validez a los dos supuestos, debido a la ambigüedad del personaje.

2 Por la simple razón de que no sabía contar hasta más arriba.

3 Concretamente el de la sombrillita.

4 Probablemente por el cubata de la sombrillita.

5 Extrañísimo, de hecho, empezando porque era un brillo de color rojo...

6 Quedó de un color rosa chicle de lo más molón.

7 El egoísmo de los amantes es legendario, en cualquier universo que se encuentren.

8 Como ya se ha podido deducir, Ron es el hermano de los gemelos George "el que está aburrío" y Fred "el que se ha llevado el gato al agua".


	9. Mi familia y otros animales

- CAPÍTULO 9 3/4 -

_**Mi familia y otros animales**_

- ¿Shabéis una cossssa? - dijo George, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular1 -. Este Bee.. ba..bisfister o como se shame eshtá de pua madrrrre...

Fred y Hermione, que estaban acurrucados en un rincón después de su última incursión autoexploratoria, no parecieron haberle oído siquiera. George se encogió de hombros y cogió la botella de Beefeater para echarse otra copa. Cuando vio que no salía nada de líquido, la puso boca abajo y la observó, con el ceño fruncido, agitándola. Una solitaria gotita de licor transparente cayó de la botella.

- Sgrhftgt - gruñó. Se aclaró la garganta -. Cagóntó... -. Se palpó el bolsillo, sacó un par de relucientes _sickles_ de plata e hizo un par de cuentas mentales2. Después, satisfecho, asintió y se bajó, inseguro, de la banqueta.

Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta del "Hogwart´s Bollos", su cuerpo, que estaba el pobre bastante descoordinado, tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo golpeándose en toda su superficie a la vez.

- Cagóntó - repitió George, aturdido, y levantó la cabeza con precaución por si en un descuido se le caía el cerebro rodando. Dirigió la vista hacia sus propios pies, buscando la maldita piedra con la que pudiera haber tropezado. Cual no fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que no había tropezado con ninguna piedra.

En realidad era un bulto informe que parecía una roca, pero que, bien mirado, era una roca de tela azul, lo cual resultaba bastante extraño incluso para una persona en pleno furor etílico como George.

Además había un cacho de la roca de tela azul que parecía un mosquitero rectangular. George se lo pensó unos instantes, y después concluyó que, a menos que dentro de la roca viviera alguien alérgico a los insectos, aquello no debía ser una roca normal.

La tocó con un dedo, y descubrió que era una roca blandita y cálida.

- No es que sea un experto en Geología - murmuró para sí -, pero me da que las rocas metamórficas no son azules ni blandas, ni tienen aspecto de tela con mosquitero incorporado... Y, ya puestos, tampoco son calentitas. Bueno, ¿las rocas metamórficas son las que salen de los... de... de los comosellamen, las montañas esas que escupen así plufff cosas rojas? Bah, pero esta es azul, no roja...

George se acercó aún más a la roca (metamórfica, sedimentaria, volcánica o lo que fuera; yo tampoco soy experta en Geología), y la observó detenidamente.

- Y creo que las rocas tampoco tiemblan3 - se dijo, cada vez más sorprendido -. Excepto cuando hay un terremoto, claro.

George pasó la mano de nuevo por encima de la extraña roca. No sólo temblaba, sino que también palpitaba y hasta tenía pulso.

La roca gimió.

- Esto no es una roca - concluyó, con una claridad mental sorprendente.

De la parte de abajo de la pseudo-piedra surgieron dos largas piernas terminadas en pies. George abrió mucho los ojos.

- Este... Glups - dijo, asombrado -. Er... ¿Hola?

La roca respondió con un nuevo gemido. Esta vez George pudo distinguir claramente el tono femenino.

- Eres una... una... ¿Tienes nombre?

La roca pareció pensárselo unos minutos. Después, con voz temblorosa, respondió:

- Me llamo Marietta.

George sonrió.

- Vaya - dijo, apoyando la mejilla en la palma de la mano en una postura que consideraba seductora -. Qué suerte la mía...

- ¿Qu-quéééééé? - Jarri escupió todo el líquido que tenía en la boca y se quedó con la idem abierta, con lo cual estaba bastante feíto, el chaval. Además, y como efecto secundario, le entraron en el orificio (bucal) varias moscas, un mosquito trompetero, una libélula jurásica, un par de arañas despistadas y un Boeing 747.

- Como lo oyes - asintió Dumbledore.

- ¿¡Umbridge? ¿¡¡Mi abuela?

- Sip - respondió Dumbledore.

Ron también aprovechó ese momento para quedarse con la boca abierta, en una clara y flagrante imitación del protagonista; también, como a éste, le entraron unos cuantos coleópteros, lepidópteros, arácnidos y moscas comunes y ye-yés de esas o che-chés o tse-tsés o txe-txés o como se diga.

- Pe-pe-pero... - balbuceó Jarri.

Snape se adelantó un paso, esbozando su perpetua sonrisa sardónica.

- ¿Ves como siempre puede ser peor, Potter? - dijo.

Jarri tragó saliva de forma bastante audible4.

- Creo que debería llevarte a casa, Potter - continuó Snape.

- Ni de coña - le interrumpió Voldemort con un brillo peligroso en los ojos rojos y un tono afilado en la fría voz -. A éste me lo quedo yo.

Snape se giró lentamente para mirar a Voldemort.

- Inténtalo - susurró peligrosamente.

- Prepárate - susurró Voldemort en el mismo tono -. Que te vas a enterar.

- Jajaja - rió Snape sin ni pizca de regocijo -. Que me parrrto. Qué miedo.

- Más te valdría - respondió Voldemort -, porque estoy cabreado pero que te cagas.

- Cuánto lo siento - dijo Snape, burlón.

- Sí que lo vas a sentir, traidor de mielda.

- Uuuuyyy, que me va a hacer pupa.

- No te preocupes que no te va a doler - dijo George con una expresión inconfundible en los ojos.

- Ya - dijo Marietta, todavía cubierta por el extraño mantel-roca -. Eso se lo dirás a todas...

- Bueno, en realidad... - George se ruborizó -. En realidad eres la primera.

- ¿La primera a la que se lo dices?

- La primera.

Marietta guardó silencio.

- No - dijo al fin -. No quiero.

- Pero... ¿Por qué? - la voz de George adquirió un tinte de desesperación.

- Porque no quiero que me veas la cara - respondió Marietta.

George soltó una carcajada.

- Mi querida piedrecita - dijo con una sonrisa -, si te soy sincero, tu cara es lo último que quiero ver de tu cuerpo.

- ¡Imbécil! - Marietta sacó un gatgeto-brazo de entre los pliegues del burka y le cruzó la cara. Después salió del "Hogwart´s Bollos" con la parte superior de su vestimenta (o sea, la cabeza) muy erguida.

- Macho - dijo Fred desde una esquina, donde permanecía tumbado con Hermione dormidita entre los brazos -, así no vas a ninguna parte.

Desalentado, George se sentó en el suelo.

- Creo que voy a seguir siendo asexual el resto de mi vida... -. Suspiró, y encogió los hombros -. En fin, qué más da...

- Te aseguro que no da igual - contestó Fred, señalando a Hermione con un gesto -. No sabes lo divertido que es eso de recuperar los años perdidos...

- Tengo que recuperar los años perdidos - dijo Voldemort, amenazador -. Así que a Jarri me lo llevo yo. Y si te me pones en medio ti va a cagá.

- ¿Tú y cuántos más? - se burló Snape.

- Yo solo me basto.

- ¡¿Pero queréis dejar de discutir sobre con quién me voy a ir a vivir, coo? - gritó Jarri, enfurecido.

- Tú te vienes conmigo y punto - dijo Snape, tajante.

- No - dijo Voldemort.

- Sí - respondió Snape.

- No.

- Sí.

- N...

- ¡A callar! - exclamó Jarri.

Snape y Voldemort se callaron, fundamentalmente porque no tenían gran cosa que decir, aparte de "sí" o "no" (bueno, ya es algo). Sin embargo, siguieron fulminándose el uno al otro con ojitos de mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho odio.

Jarri miró alternativamente a todos los presentes (excepto a Ron, que nunca había sido santo de su devoción).

- No me creo que la sapa esa sera mi abuelita - dijo con voz dura.

- La verdad - intervino Ron, a quien nunca se le habían dado muy bien las indirectas - es que tiene tus orejas, Jarri...

Esta vez sí, Jarri desvió la mirada hacia Ron. Aunque a Ron no le gustó demasiado.

- O te callas - respondió Jarri con voz suave -, o te juro que te mando un cruciatus que te enteras.

- Pues vaya un colega - dijo Ron, que ya estaba empezando a pillarlo.

- ¡Estoy pasando una mala racha, ¿vale! - exclamó Jarri -. ¡Digo yo que tendré derecho a cabrearme!

- Hala, siempre a ver qué le pasa al niño - dijo Ron, enojado.

- Cada día te pareces más a Hermione - dijo Jarri con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Y tú a Umbridge! - gritó Ron -. ¡Que eres clavaíto, tío!

Jarri sacó la varita del bolsillo y apuntó a Ron.

- Retira eso.

- No - respondió Ron, que estaba tan furioso que ni siquiera había visto la varita de Jarri.

- ¡Que lo retires!

- ¡Que no me da la gana, joer!

- ¡_CRUCIO_! - gritó Jarri.

Ron se retorció de dolor un instante.

- ¡Aúa! - exclamó, poniendo cara de estreñimiento prolongado -. ¡Pupa, pupa!

- Jobar - dijo Jarri, mirando su varita con interés -. Todo el mundo dice lo mismo cuando le echo esta maldición... ¿Será un efecto secundario?

Voldemort aprovechó ese momento para posarle una mano sobre el hombro en un gesto paternal.

- ¿Ves? - dijo con mal disimulado orgullo -. ¿Ves como deberías vivir conmigo? Si es que se te nota la educación...

- ¡Que Potter va a vivir conmigo! - insistió Snape, mientras Jarri se zafaba del apretón de Voldemort.

- Por encima de mi cadáver - dijo éste fríamente.

- Eso se puede arreglar - exclamó Snape, arremangándose la túnica y sacando la varita.

- ¡Alto! - gritó Jarri, interponiendo su cuerpo entre ambos. Snape frunció el ceño. Voldemort, por el contrario, se hinchó de orgullo.

- Ya sabía yo que no permitirías que...

- Cállate - le espetó Jarri de malos modos. Después se giró para mirar fijamente a Snape -. Si alguien se lo carga, seré yo.

- ¡Que soy tu padre! - dijo Voldemort con voz dolorida.

- ¡Como si eres la Caperucita Roja! - gritó Jarri.

- Este... Jarri... - musitó Dumbledore, que, por increíble que parezca, había permanecido calladito todo este tiempo.

- ¡Y como me sigas tocando los hueos - gritó Jarri hacia Dumbledore -, te mato a ti también y me quito de problemas, puo viejo de los coones!

- Eso sería malo para tu expediente criminal - contestó Dumbledore con serenidad.

- ¡Me importa un...!

- Chato - dijo Ron -, la verdad es que estás de un insoportable...

- ¿Ya estás de pie? - exclamó Jarri, furioso -. ¡_CRUCIO_!

Ron volvió a retorcerse de dolor.

- ¡AÚA! Joé, y ya van dos... -. Después, como recordando su papel, se tiró al suelo y exclamó: - ¡Pupa, pupa!

Voldemort volvió a posar la mano sobre el hombro de Jarri.

- Échale un avada de esos y ahórrale sufrimientos, hijo mío... - dijo, con una voz sospechosamente parecida a la de Darth Vader5.

- No - dijo Jarri abruptamente -. Es mi amigo.

- Pues anda que con amigos como éstos... - musitó Ron desde el suelo.

- Y no me llames "hijo mío" que no me mola un cacho - añadió Jarri.

Voldemort abrió la boca, pareció pensárselo mejor, la cerró y retiró la mano del hombro de Jarri.

- Bueno - dijo Jarri en un tono engañosamente moderado -. ¿Alguien va a esplicarme cómo es que de repente he pasado de tener dos tíos repugnantes a tener - enumeró con los dedos -: dos tíos repugnantes, dos padres feos de huevo, un padrino que no se lava el pelo, y una abuelita que parece la bruja mala de Hansel y Gretel pero sin casita de chocolate?

- Sin faltar, ¿eh? - comentó Snape -. Que uso H&S.

- Si yo fuera usted - intervino Ron, con ganas de ayudar -, me cambiaba a Fructis 48 Horas.

Snape lo miró con un gesto indudablemente desagradable. Ron se encogió un poquito.

- Tienes un suspenso en Pociones, Weasley - dijo Snape.

Ron se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- Pues vaya una novedad.

- Y si no te callas te pongo una "T".

- Pues si le pica - dijo Ron -, hágase una poción de champú de huevo.

- ¡Ey! - exclamó Jarri con impaciencia -. ¡Que estoy aquí!

- Ya está otra vez haciéndose el protagonista - dijo Ron con fastidio. Para ir ganando tiempo, se retorció de dolor y se tiró al suelo.

Jarri levantó la varita.

- ¡_CRUC_...!

- Vale, vale - dijo Ron, aburrido, desde el suelo -. Ya me callo...

- Eso está mejor - respondió Jarri con voz de duro de peli americana.

Dumbledore se adelantó un paso y miró a Jarri fijamente por encima de sus gafas de forma extraña.

- ¿Acaso no lo adivinas, Jarri? - preguntó, serenamente.

Jarri entrecerró los ojos.

- Mire - dijo -, estoy hasta un sitio muy feo (que por ahora no me sirve de nada pero más adelante será una leyenda urbana entre las jóvenes de mi generación) de sus adivinanzas, profecías y demás romancero español. Así que o habla más claro o...

- ¿De dónde te crees que le viene a éste - Dumbledore señaló a Voldemort - la mala uva?

Jarri abrió mucho los ojos, asombrado.

- ¿Co-como?

- Sí - admitió Voldemort -. Me temo que Dolores es mi mamá.

- Chúpate esa, marquesa - silbó Snape con cara de alucine.

- Joé - comentó Ron desde el suelo -, ya decía yo que Umbridge tenía unos ojitos...

- P-pero... - tartamudeó Jarri.

- ¡Vamos, Jarri! - exclamó Dumbledore con un gesto de exasperación bastante raro en él -. ¡Haz un esfuerzo! Si se le nota en todo...

- Mi mami... - Voldemort miró al infinito con expresión de nostalgia y un brillo de ternura en sus ojos rojos.

- ¡Pero pensé que estaba muerta! - exclamó Jarri cuando se le pasó un poco la impresión -. ¿No me dijeron que la madre de Tom Ryddle se casó con Tom Ryddle...?

- El primero - añadió Snape.

- Ya estamos... - Jarri puso los ojos en blanco -. Sí, el primero. ¿Y que Tom Ryddle...?

- El primero - contribuyó Snape.

- Que sí, pesao. ¿Que Tom Ryddle, el primero, la repudió y envió a Ton Ryddle...?

- El segundo - aportó Snape.

- ...ese... a un orfanato, y que la madre de Tom Ryddle...

- El segundo - dijo Snape.

- ¡Que sí! Que murió, ¿no?

- Sí - asintió Dumbledore.

- ¿Y que luego Tom Ryddle...?

- El segundo - intervino Snape.

- ...mató a Tom Ryddle y a Tom Ryddle?

- El primero y el tercero - dijo Snape.

- ¡AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGG! - gritó Jarri, abalanzándose contra el profesor de Pociones.

- Bueno, que no es pa ponerse así...

1 Lo cual era lo más inteligente que podía hacer, teniendo en cuenta que las dos únicas personas que había cerca no le hacían ni puñetero caso...

2 "Esshte... shi tengo dos shhickles, es decir, cincuenta y ocho kn..nuts, y la botella de Beefeater eshtá ahora misssmo en cuardrenta y cinco knuts, puedo comprar... dohs por dosss shon cuatro entrrre tres... uno me llevo uno... Me ehshtoy liando... Bueno, una botellyya, pero igual shi me camelo a la china de la tienda, ya que he ensayao con la "Tupperware", le saco otra de regalo, e incluso un tamagotchi...

3 Esta afirmación demuestra su desconocimiento total del mundo de las piedras, sobre todo las del Callejón Diagon, que no sólo tiemblan sino que son capaces de hacer temblar a los demás.

4 "¡Glups!"

5 Uno de los alter ego de Voldemort; el otro es Constantino Romero.


	10. All you need is love

- CAPÍTULO 10 -

_**All you need is love**_

- Noooo - dijo Jarri, asustado -, si lo del "¡AAAAAAAARRRGGGGGGG!" no era por ti, sino por esoooooooo!

Señaló a la puerta con un dedo tembloroso y los ojos desorbitados. Dumbledore, Voldemort, Snape, Ron y el camarero se volvieron. En ese momento entraba Cho "Tupperware" Chang, con un ojo colgando, la mitad del cerebro a la vista por entre las astillas de hueso craneal, los pelos como la Bruja Avería, la túnica hecha jirones muy poco insinuantes... pero eso sí, muy digna ella.

- Virgen de Guadalupe - susurró Snape con los ojos muy abiertos -, qué cosa más jorrible.

- ¡Escóndeme, por favor, te lo ruego! - imploró Jarri, mientras Cho "Tupperware" Chang avanzaba hacia ellos, tan inexorable como el Dedo Del Destino1. Jarri se ocultó justo a tiempo detrás de Snape.

- ¿Dónde está? - preguntó Cho "Tupperware" Chang bruscamente.

- Este... ¿Quién? - respondió Ron, disimulando (muy mal).

- Ya lo sabes - dijo Cho "Tupperware" Chang fríamente -. ¿Dónde está?

- No sé a qué te refieres, tía - dijo Ron, al que le faltaba silbar para que se le notase a la legua que estaba mintiendo.

- ¡A Jarri! - gritó Cho "Tupperware" Chang -. ¡A ese insensible pedazo de tocapeotas sinvergüenza hijo de...!

- Señorita Chang - dijo Snape con su mueca burlona más conseguida -, esos modales, o tendré que quitarle cinco puntos a Ravenclaw.

- ¡Me da igual! - gritó Cho "Tupperware" Chang, fuera de sí.

- No sé dónde está - dijo Ron, con un poco más de convicción -. Pero ¿qué te ha hecho?

- ¡Seguro que se ha ido a ligar con Hermione Granger! - gritó Cho "Tupperware" Chang.

Jarri, escondido tras la espalda de Snape, puso los ojos en blanco, irritado.

- Madreeee - murmuró para sí -, pero qué cansina que es esta tía.

- Pues aquí no está - dijo Ron con firmeza.

- Bueno -. Cho "Tupperware" Chang pareció tranquilizarse un poco -. Si lo véis, le decís que le estoy buscando.

Y Cho "Tupperware" Chang, con un ojo haciendo puenting, la mitad del cerebro tomando el aire, los pelos como antenas en busca de señal de vídeo/audio y la túnica pidiendo a gritos una jubilación anticipada con derecho a formar trapos para limpiar los cristales, salió del Caldero Chorreante, eso sí, muy digna ella.

- Cagóntó... - Jarri se incorporó y se alejó de Snape -. Esta tía me trae por la calle de la amargura.

- Pero ¿qué le has hecho esta vez? - preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

- ¡Nada! - exclamó Jarri -. ¡Como siempre! ¡Es que la tiene tomada conmigo!

- Pues sal con ella de una vez y quítate de problemas... - sugirió Ron, cogiendo un vaso al azar y bebiendo un trago de su contenido.

- Sí, hombre - respondió Jarri con el ceño fruncido -. Voy a salir con una pua china con los ojos colgando, con el repelús que me da.

- Estás hecho un castigador, Potter - comentó Snape con una sonrisa irónica.

Voldemort, que había permanecido en un silencio pensativo durante unos minutos, levantó la cabeza. En sus rasgados ojos rojos había una extraña expresión de tristeza.

- ¿Así que... - dijo con la voz entrecortada -, así que cuando la chica esa ligaba conmigo hace un rato...?

- Seguro que estaba intentando darle celos a Jarri - dijo Ron, observando a Voldemort con cautela.

- Lo siento, Tom - dijo Dumbledore, dándole unas palmaditas cariñosas en el hombro -. Parece ser que has perdido tu atractivo...

- Y tener cara de serpiente no ayuda, claro... - añadió Jarri.

- Ni esa tontería de llamarte "El Señor Tenebroso" - dijo Snape -. Sinceramente, está más pasado de moda que un disco de Juan y Yúnior.

- Síp - añadió Ron -. Lo de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado echa patrás a cualquiera, claro...

- ¡¡¡Buáááááááááááááá! - sollozó Voldemort, enterrando el rostro entre las manos blancas y alargadas.

- ¡No llores tú, mi vida! - exclamó Dumbledore, y siguió un rato más con lo de las palmaditas en el hombro.

Jarri miró a Voldemort, y de repente sintió una especie de pena intensa por él (aunque sin exagerar). Sabía muy bien lo que era que se te dieran fatal los asuntos de faldas.

- Si quieres - dijo en tono consolador -, puedo hablar con Cho "Tupperware" Chang y pedirle que te dé una oportunidad... Le diré que, una vez que se te llega a conocer, no sé, no eres tan mal tío... Aunque con tu reputación lo tienes chungo, siento decírtelo.

- ¡N-no! - balbuceó Voldemort, llorando a lágrima viva -. ¡Po-porque seg-seguro que a-a-aunque me la dé te pre-prefiere a ti, y yo se-sería el segundo pla-plaaaaaatooooooo...!

- Hombre, no tengo la culpa de ser tan cañón...

- Vamos, vamos - dijo Dumbledore -. ¡Arriba ese ánimo!

- ¡No pu-pueeeeedooooo! - lloró Voldemort -. ¡Buááááá! SNIFS SNIFS SNIFS SOB.

Dumbledore le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y le ayudó a dirigirse hacia la entrada del Caldero Chorreante. Tambaleándose, los dos magos salieron por la puerta, Dumbledore haciendo muecas, Voldemort emitiendo un sonido de tuberías atascadas y cornetines del Ejército.

Los demás los observaron alejarse, con muecas de incredulidad más o menos conseguidas en los rostros.

- Vaya... - musitó Ron.

- ¿Vaya, qué? - preguntó Jarri, un poco con más brusquedad de lo que era necesario.

- Quién iba a pensar que Quien-Tú-Sabes tenía también su corazoncito... - continuó Ron.

- ¿Estás de coña? - exclamó Jarri con los ojos desorbitados -. ¡Sigue siendo un psicópata!

- Pero es tu padre adoptivo - intervino Snape en un tono razonable que ni Jarri ni Ron le habían oído emplear jamás.

- Prefiero acabar en la inclusa - dijo Jarri, desdeñoso -. La verdad.

- Ya te he dado la solución, Potter - respondió Snape con los ojos entrecerrados -. Vente a vivir conmigo.

Jarri pareció inflarse tanto de rabia contenida que Ron se apartó un poco por si explotaba y le dejaba perdida la nueva túnica de gala, que estrenaba precisamente ese día.

- ¡Pero hombreeeee! - gritó Jarri -. ¡Es que no me podía haber adoptado un borracho que pegase a su mujer drogadicta y me obligase a prostituirme por las calles, como a cualquier niño normal!

- No pienses que eres alguien especial, Potter... - dijo Snape con la mirada brillante y peligrosa.

- ¡Hala, ya estamos otra vez con esa milonga! - siguió gritando Jarri -. ¿¡Pero es que no se ha dado cuenta de que mi padre adoptivo mató a mis padres, intentó matarme a mí, abandonó a mi director, se cargó a mi padrino, me ha hecho doscientas cicatrices a cual más patética, y encima tiene una jeta más fea que un cruce entre José Manuel Parada y la Duquesa de Alba!

Ron se encogió de hombros.

- Yo lo veo normal...

- Tienes que dejar de ver la telenovela de después de comer, Weasley - dijo Snape -. Es una orden.

Jarri emitió un sonido gutural, mezcla de gruñido y aullido desgarrador.

- Bueno - continuó Snape, volviéndose hacia Jarri -. Ya sabes cuál es mi proposición. Piénsala, Potter - bajó la voz hasta asumir un tono confidencial -, y prometo llamarte "Jarri" y animar a Gryffindor en los partidos de Quidditch.

- Que no, que no y que no - insistió Jarri tozudamente.

- Piénsalo - repitió Snape.

Y, con toda la parsimonia del mundo, se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió del Caldero Chorreante.

- No lo acabo de entender...

Las piedras sobre las que apoyaba la cabeza Cho "Tupperware" Chang emitieron una vibración de comprensión.

- ¿Acaso no soy simpática? - continuó Cho "Tupperware" Chang con tono de actriz dramática -. ¿Acaso no soy inteligente? ¿Acaso no soy la chica más guapa de todo el Condado?

"Yo creo que no", susurró una de las piedras, mirando fijamente a Cho "Tupperware" Chang.

"A mí me da que quiere que le digamos que sí", dijo otra con voz dura como la piedra (lógico).

"Ah, yo passso", musitó un guijarro del suelo al que el resto de las piedras siempre habían considerado el díscolo de la familia.

"Si quiere la verdad, habrá que decirle la verdad", dijo la piedra angular del muro con voz autoritaria.

- ¿¡Es que hay alguien más bella que yo? - exclamó Cho "Tupperware" Chang con un gesto de melodrama barato.

"¡¡¡Blancanieves!", gritaron a la vez todas las piedras de la pared y del suelo. Y, también todas a la vez, soltaron una carcajada.

- ¡Qué, Severus! - dijo Fudge en tono amistoso, apoyándose en la pared y provocando el gruñido de frustración de otras cuantas piedras -. ¿Ha conseguido que el joven Potter acepte quedar bajo su protección?

- Lo cierto es que no, señor ministro - gruñó Snape en el mismo tono que la piedra -. He fracasado.

- Oh, vaya... - Fudge frunció el ceño -. Habría sido de gran valía para nuestro pequeño... negocio.

- Así es - asintió Snape -. ¿Y usted, señor ministro? ¿Ha conseguido... er... contratar, al hijo de Lucius Malfoy?

- No - admitió Fudge bajando la vista hacia el suelo -. He estado a punto, pero se ha echado atrás cuando ha sabido en qué consistía.

Snape chasqueó la lengua.

- Siempre tan poco sutil... ¿Y no ha podido darle un... incentivo para que aceptase?

- Había demasiados testigos - dijo Fudge en voz baja.

- Vaya - dijo Snape. Después, se encogió de hombros -. Bueno, tendremos que seguir dedicándonos a la venta ilícita de armas, entonces...

- Había pensado en crear una red de venta ambulante de rosas... - sugirió Fudge. Snape negó con la cabeza.

- Si le hace la competencia a Nada2, puede acabar en el Támesis. Con la cabeza en el Pisuerga.

- Oh... - la desilusión teñía la voz de Fudge. Snape, comprensivo, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y los dos hombres, juntos, bajaron por el Callejón Diagon.

- Siempre nos quedará París... - dijo Snape.

- Creo que la frase era: "Esto es el inicio de una gran amistad" - le corrigió Fudge.

- Bah, vámonos de cañas - sentenció Snape.

En la penumbra del Hogwart´s Bollos, Fred y Hermione dormían con una sonrisa en los labios, acurrucados sobre lo que hasta unas horas antes había sido un muro de contención. George Weasley también yacía tumbado, en el suelo, con un brazo protector rodeando la única botella de Beefeater que había encontrado en el almacén del bar.

- Y lo pe...lo pee... lo más malo esh - murmuró instantes antes de caer desmayado - que po muchisisisisimo que beba nomafecccta nasoluto...

- Bueno - dijo Dumbledore, sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada sobre otro sufrido muro de piedras -, creo que ya nos hemos divertido bastante por hoy...

- Habrá que dejar las cosas como estaban - asintió Voldemort -. Ya sabes que eso de destrozar el contínuo espacio-tiempo y de modificar los hechos y toda esa milonga es fatal para el tejido del Universo... Podría descoserlo, o como se diga. Nunca he entendido del todo esa teoría3.

- Ya, ya - suspiró Dumbledore -. Y, además, le quitaría emoción al asunto.

- Sí - dijo Voldemort -. Hay que recuperar la historia tal y como estaba antes de esta noche, Dumbledore... ¿Qué te parece usar un giratiempo?

- No - negó Dumbledore -. Eso sólo liaría más las cosas.

Voldemort puso los ojos en blanco y se puso feísimo. Más de lo habitual, que ya es decir.

- ¿Entonces...?

- Déjamelo a mí - dijo Dumbledore con voz de estar muy interesado en el asunto, levantándose del suelo, no sin esfuerzo -. Los hechizos desmemorizadores siempre se me han dado mejor que a ti...

- Vale - Voldemort se encogió de hombros, sin sospechar nada raro.

- ¿Seguimos como hasta ahora, entonces? - preguntó Dumbledore mirándolo con severidad.

- De acuerdo - asintió Voldemort.

- Entonces... Adiós, Tom - Dumbledore levantó la varita -. ¡_Obliviate_!

- Vaya...

Jarri miró a su alrededor, como si acabase de comprender una cosa.

- Serán... - frunció el ceño -. Se han ido todos sin contarme cómo es que Umbridge es mi abuelita y está viva la muy perra...

- Podría ser peor - dijo Ron, bebiéndose los restos de todos los cubatas que había desperdigados por encima de la barra, y sin fijarse en la cara de repentino terror que ponía su amigo del alma.

- De hecho - dijo Jarri con la voz temblorosa -, ES peor...

- ¿Ah, sí? - preguntó Ron, asustado, mirando a su alrededor como si temiese que en cualquier momento surgiera de algún otro plano de existencia un monstruo con muchas garras, pinzas y tentáculos para comérselo crudo.

- Sí - asintió Jarri, señalado los cincuenta vasos con sombrillitas, hielos, rajitas de limón y demás elementos que había en la barra -. Se han ido sin pagar la cuenta...

1 Creencia absurda de algún que otro universo paralelo. Como no viene al caso, no nos vamos a molestar en decirles en qué consiste, que nuestro tiempo es muy valioso.

2 Una historia interesante que deberá ser contada en otra ocasión.

3 Voldemort suspendió astrofísica ocho veces consecutivas.


End file.
